Gifts For Us
by BandBfan24
Summary: RATING CHANGE TO M! Takes place after ep 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab. Bones stays with Booth in the hospital and then takes him home with her when he is released. PURE FLUFF, maybe a little smut later on. Rating change for Chap 10. IT'S COMPLETE
1. At the hospital

Author's Note: This in an extended version of a one-short that I wrote along time ago. I came across it on my computer and decided to dust it off and play around with it.

This takes place at the end of Season 1 Episode 15 'The Two Bodies in the Lab'. If you haven't seen it, some of this may not make sense. To some Brennan will probably seem out of character in this, it will be dealt with as we go along. What you need to remember is that Booth and Brennan have been through something that was very traumatic. If you still don't agree, oh well, it's my story so just deal! Lol P

Disclaimer: NO. NO. NO. It's not mine. (

**GIFT FOR US**

**Chapter 1: At the hospital**

Brennan was waiting outside of Booth's hospital room. It had been a week since he was 'blown up' in her kitchen. That had been one of the most terrifying moments of her life. The most terrifying was almost being killed by a rogue FBI Agent and almost being fed to dogs.

In the week since those events, Brennan had hardly left Booth's side. She only left once a day to take a shower, change clothes and meet with Angela to work on her surprises for Booth.

Booth had told her she didn't need to stay and keep him company; she told him it was not a problem since Dr. Goodman had forced her to take some time off and she didn't have anything else to do. Actually it had been a relief to be here with him.

After he had rescued her from Kenton, she had tried to stay at home that first night by herself. She had left Booth after he had fallen asleep during the movie they were watching. She had been exhausted and had tried to get some sleep to no avail. Every time she dozed off for a few minutes she saw Booth being blown up again or she would hear the dogs.

Brennan couldn't stand being in her apartment by herself either. Neither could she stand being away from Booth. She knew that if she was with him she would be safe and if he was with her he would be safe. Those thoughts were irrational and Brennan knew it, so she tried not to think to hard about why she felt that way.

Except for a few hours during the day, Bones hadn't left his side and Booth hadn't been at all disappointed. He was having nightmares about not being able to get to Bones in time to save her. He also knew that she was having nightmares. Booth had been awakened each night by his own dreams and while he was trying to fall back asleep he would hear Bones struggling with her own.

Booth had tried to bring their nightmares up for discussion one day, hoping that if they talked about them they could get passed them. Of course, Bones being Bones, she had refused to discuss them. She had even denied having them, so he had dropped the subject knowing she wasn't ready to confront her demons.

So when she had a bad dream and got up from the couch where she was sleeping in his hospital room he pretended to be asleep. Bones would get up and hurry across to the bed as if to make sure that he was still there. Sometimes she would just stand there, sometimes she would touch his face and sometimes she would simply place her hand on top of his. She would stay there for awhile and then return to the couch until the next time.

Now it was time for Booth to be released from the hospital and he was worried about Bones. Having her by his side meant that he could keep an eye on her and know that she was alright. He was worried about how she would cope being away from him. Heck, he was worried about HE was going to cope without her.

Having seen her tied up and about to be fed to dogs had been the most frightening thing he had ever witnessed. Now, when she wasn't with him, he was anxious until she returned.

Booth had asked Bones where she went when she left. All she would tell him was that she had gotten cleaned up and taken care of a few things. He wanted to ask her more questions, but didn't want to push it. Although, he had noticed the last two days when she returned that she seemed a little happier.

The days had passed quickly. Even though he was tired of being in the hospital, he enjoyed his time with Bones. They talked, watched TV, played cards and while he was sleeping she was on her computer.

As he struggled to get dressed on his own, Booth realized just how much he was going to miss her.

Outside in the hall, Brennan looked at her watch again. From inside the room she heard a thud and some cursing. Chuckling to herself, she knocked on the door and entered.

"I'm coming in Booth."

"I'm almost done, give me another minute."

"No Booth, I'm not waiting." She saw that he was struggling to get his button down shirt on. He had gotten into and zipped up his jeans, but they weren't snapped and he was barefoot.

"Let me help you Booth."

"No, I can do it. I have to get used to it anyway."

Brennan ignored him and walked over to him. She help his shirt so that he could slip his arm in easier. When she started to do up the buttons, he swatted her hands away.

"Bones…" She put a hand over his to make him stop and waited to speak until his gaze met hers.

"Booth, please let me help you." She pleaded. "You saved my life, at least let me help you. You've already done so much for me, this is nothing in comparison." He brought a hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"Okay Bones." He told her softly. "Although, you don't have to do anything for me. I was the one who sent you with him…"

"Don't Booth." She interrupted. "You feel guilty for sending me with Kenton and I feel guilty for you getting blown up in my kitchen instead of me."

"The how about we call a truce then, huh Bones?"

"Okay, truce." She smiled at him and started to button his shirt again. Booth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead and then dropped his hand.

"Thanks Bones." He watched as she blushed and ducked her head to concentrate on her task.

"Okay, sit down and let me put on your socks and shoes."

"Bones…"

"Booth, we've been through this already, just sit down and let me do this so we can get out of here." She smirked up at him and then continued on in a teasing tone. "The sooner we get this done and go, the sooner you can see the surprise I have for you."

"Surprise?" She chuckled at the excitement in his voice and the grin he got on his face. "You got me a surprise?"

"I can just imagine that would be the same look on Parker's face if I told him I had a surprise for him." Booth grinned sheepishly.

"You're right, I'm sure its pretty close." Booth tried to remain patient as she tied his sneakers.

"So what's my surprise Bones." He asked when she stood up. But all she did was grin at him, grab his bag and head for the door.

When she got to the door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Come on Booth, you'll just have to wait and see." Then she left the room with Booth hot on her trail.

"Awww, come on Bones, that's not fair."

TBC

Okay people. You know what you need to do. Let me know what you think. I'm always anxious for feedback and new ideas. )bandbi


	2. You're staying with me

Disclaimer: Must I tell you once again that Bones is not mine. To loosely quote from my favorite movie: Thanks for bringing up a painful subject, while you're at it why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice in it!!!

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 2: You're staying with me**

Booth was watching Bones as she drove. He loved how her hair blew in the wind; she had put the top down before leaving the hospital parking lot. He had learned a lot about her in the months that they had been working together. They had grown very close and he was able to read her fairly well. The vibe he was getting from her now was nervousness. Bones had her had clenched around the steering wheel and her body was stiff. He decided to try and get her to relax by teasing her.

"So Bones what's my surprise. Tell me pleeeease." He begged, using the tone that Parker used.

"No Booth. We're almost there. You will find out soon enough." She chuckled, Booth noticed that she relaxed somewhat.

"But I don't wanna wait, please tell me." This time he pouted and stuck his bottom lip out.

"You're imitating Parker aren't you?"

"Yes, no one can resist him when he does that pouty thing, so I thought I would give it a shot. Did it work?" Booth noticed where they were. "Hey Bones, you missed my street."

"We didn't miss it." She said cryptically.

"Yes you did, my street is right back there." He gestured behind them.

"Yes we passed you're road, but I did not miss it, because that is not where we are going. I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you to my place." He gaped at her.

"You're place?" He asked incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

Bones pulled over to the side of the street. Once she had stopped the car she turned to look at Booth and took a deep breath.

"I made a decision. I'm going to have you stay at my place. At least until you can get around better and be a little more self-sufficient. I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me, that way I wouldn't need to worry…about you that is." Bones lifted her chin as if daring him to object. Booth just looked at her curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. Until he could figure it out, he decided he would go along with her.

"Okay Bones, whatever you say." He saw the relief on her face. "But..uh.. I'm going to need some of my stuff." Her response shocked him.

"No, it's all been taken care of. I've already picked up several things and if you need anything else, I'll be happy to bring you to pick them up."

"That's fine, but that still doesn't explain where we are going. We've passed my place and yours is in the opposite direction."

"Actually, I moved. If you wait just a few more minutes we'll be there." She did not elaborate and Booth didn't push it.

She wasn't kidding when she said just a few minutes. Booth thought to himself. They couldn't be more than a mile or two from his place, when she pulled into the driveway of a large two-story house. It was a little more upscale neighborhood than his own. He was confused again because he saw his SUV in the driveway. Shifting a little he looked at her questioningly.

"Bones where are we, why is my SUV in the driveway and what does this have to do with my surprise?"

"Well, first we are at my new house and that partially explains why you're vehicle is here. I had Cullen arrange to drop it off here for when you are able to drive. Finally, yes this is part of your surprise."

"PART of my surprise? There is more?" He watched as Bones nodded. "So you bought a house huh? I didn't even know you were thinking of doing that, when did you do this?"

"This week." She said quietly.

"This week? You've been with me all week. When would you have time to do this? I hope you aren't expecting me to help you move furniture." He teased, but her response surprised him.

"Booth I wouldn't expect you, in your current condition, to help me move, besides it's already done. Earlier this week, I decided that I was going to do this and searched houses online while you were sleeping. I then had Angela check them out in person and Wednesday, I signed the papers. The same day I had a moving company pack up my apartment and they moved my belongings in yesterday while Ange supervised. Today there was furniture delivered which Angela again supervised and I stopped by your place and picked up your stuff."

"I'm impressed Bones. Do you care to explain why you did all of this in one week? What's the rush?"

"Well the doctor said that you would need to have someone with you for a while and my place is too small." He raised an eyebrow.

"We could have just stayed at my place Bones." She shook her head.

"Your couch is extremely uncomfortable and I wasn't going to sleep on it." Booth just shook his head.

"So what you're telling me is that to avoid sleeping on my couch for a few days, you bought this extremely big house and furnished it. No Bones, there's more to it, tell me." She sighed

"Well, my accountant told me that I should invest in real estate, so I took her advice."

"Bones…" He chided. "There is more to it, I'm your partner and best friend, you can tell me anything."

Booth thought that he might have pushed her too far when she got out of the car quickly. He saw that she wiped some tears from her face and he felt like a heel. Bones stopped him from opening the door.

Brennan looked down at Booth. It was so hard for her to explain her emotions. Most of the time she wasn't able to explain them even to herself, but she knew that she needed to try.

"Booth…you're right there is another reason." She paused to take a deep breath. "I can't go back to my old apartment. The other reasons I gave you are valid, but the truth is I tried to go back and couldn't stay. Seeing you lying there after being blown up was the worst thing I've ever seen. Seeley, I just can't go back in there."

"Temperance I'm sorry that I pushed you. I knew there was something else. I thought if I made you admit it, then we could deal with it and make it better. We can do that now. I'm really am sorry." He raised his good arm to wipe away her tears and flashed her a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "Now, can I go see the rest of my surprise?"

Bones only nodded her head, but didn't move from her spot. Booth watched as she dug in her bag pulling out an envelope and a box. She handed them to him and then retrieved his bag from the back seat.

"Booth I'm going to go inside. Read the card first, I've always been able to be more articulate on paper. Then open the box, it's another part of your surprise. If you want to after that you can come inside."

With that, she turned and went inside, leaving Booth to stare after her. She never ceased to amaze and bewilder him. Shaking his head he opened the envelope and began to read.

TBC

Well, what do you think of the surprise so far? There is more to come. As I said before, this may seem OOC for Brennan. Hopefully, some of the reason was explained in the chap you just read. More will be explained in her letter and Angela makes an appearance explaining further.

Oh if you didn't catch it, the line I used in my beginning author's note was from The Princess Bride.


	3. The letter and the box

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everybody, I loved and appreciated them all. Okay so just a reminder here: here is where the story will start going ooc for Brennan. Again I remind you that she has been through something very traumatic, I doubt you would be yourself after almost being fed to dogs!

Oh, one other thing. I'm taking a little creative license here.  Even though this fic starts at the end of 1x15 and then spins off from there, I am going to use a bit of what happened in 1x21 (The Soldier on the Grave). I'm going to use the fact that he has told her some things about his past as a sniper in this story, though it didn't actually happened until 6 episodes later.

Disclaimer::sticks bottom lip out and pouts:: It's not mine. (

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 3: The Letter and The Box**

"_Booth I'm going to go inside. Read the card first, I've always been able to be more articulate on paper. Then open the box, it's another part of your surprise. If you want to after that you can come inside." _

_With that, she turned and went inside, leaving Booth to stare after her. She never ceased to amaze and bewilder him. Shaking his head he opened the envelope and began to read._

Booth,

Right now I am sitting on the couch in your hospital room writing this while you are sleeping. As I look at you lying there, injured because of me, I feel grateful that you are alive and a part of my life. I know that you will tell me it is not my fault; however I can't help but feel responsible. Just like I know you feel responsible for the situation in the warehouse.

I don't think either one of us will ever be able to get over the feelings of guilt that we have, but I would like for us to try. Let's call a truce on the guilt.

What I would like to do is express my gratitude for you saving my life not once, but twice. As you know, expressing my emotions and feelings has never been an easy thing for me to do. One way that I thought I could express it is to have you stay with me as you recuperate, so I have bought this house. I am sure that you will question why I did this so…..

Logical reasons:

My accountant suggested that I should invest in real estate.

My apartment would have been too small.

I want to express my gratitude, so you should stay with me so I can look after you.

There are many times that you come to my place after work for dinner and a movie, to finish paperwork or just to hang out. I thought it would be nice to have a bigger and nicer place to do those things.

Other reasons:

Booth, you lying on the floor of my kitchen underneath the refrigerator door was the most terrifying thing that I have ever seen. Somehow you have managed to become an important part of my life and I thought that I had lost you.

The night after the incident in the warehouse, I tried to go back to my apartment. I was able to stay for a while, but not for long, so I left and went back to the hospital to be with you. I know that it isn't rational, but I can't stand the thought of going back into that apartment. I will never be able to wipe the image of you lying on the floor battered and bleeding from my mind.

There are more reasons. I just can't bring myself to tell them to you yet, please don't push me for them.

Somehow Booth, I'm not sure how, you have managed to make yourself an increasingly important part of my life. It seems that you have managed to supplant Angela as my best friend (please don't tell her that) and as the person I trust most. I want you to know that when I was in the warehouse, I knew you would come for me. I was scared, but I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you didn't.

I should probably be upset that you left the hospital to come for me, but I don't seem to be able to. I am just grateful.

There is one other thing that I need to tell you and it terrifies me. Somewhere along the way our partnership turned into friendship and I knew you were someone I could count on. You told me some of your past and I have told you some of mine. We've told each other things that we've never told anyone else.

Now my feelings have turned into something more than just friendship. I'm not ready or able to label it at this time. I want to take things slow, but I want to see what else could be between us. To be honest, I would normally run at this thought, but I find that I can't. You are well aware of my 'issues' and yet you haven't left, that amazes me.

However, if you do not feel this way, I will never bring it up again as long as you remain my friend. Your partnership, the work that we do and your friendship are so very important to me. I never want to lose them.

Well, I've rambled on enough. Open the box now Booth.

Bones

Booth lay the letter down with shaky hands and then wiped his eyes. Knowing Bones as well as he did, he knew that writing that letter had been difficult for her. What had surprised him the most was her admission that she felt more for him that just friendship.

He felt that too, had for a while now. Like her, he didn't want to risk their partnership and friendship. Knowing how she felt though changed things for him. Also like her, he wanted to take things slow. Somewhere along the way, she had become his best friend and one of the most important people in his life, second only to Parker. The things he had told her about his life in the military, he had never told anyone. Her acceptance of him had helped to heal some of the pain he still felt regarding his past.

Booth took a deep breath and reached for the box. Opening it slowly and peering inside, he smiled at what he saw. Reaching inside he lifted out a keychain. From the keychain dangled to things: a key and a small skeleton. Looking in the box again, he found a small card.

_Booth, my house is your house. You are always welcome and never need a reason. Use this key whenever you want or need to. Please stay here with me while you recuperate. Bones. _

_ps. more surprises are inside._

A smile crept across Booth's face as he read the card. He looked up at the house and back down at the key. The choice was an easy one. He picked up the letter again, holding it along with the keychain and card. Booth got out of the car and headed for the front door of 'their' house.

He was just placing his foot on the first step when the front door opened. Glancing up, he saw Angela stepping out onto the porch.

"Hold it right there mister. You and I need to talk before you go in." The smile dropped from his face.

"Angela can't this wait?" She shook her head.

"No it can't. You were going to go into the house, so I assume that you are agreeable to staying her with Brennan." He nodded. "Well before you go in there are some facts that you need to be aware of that I am positive Bren didn't put in the letter or the card."

Booth followed Angela to the chairs that sat side by side on the front porch and sat down gently.

"Tell me what I need to know Ange." He prompted.

"Okay."

**TBC**

I know I'm rotten aren't I? Well let me know what you think and I'm always open to suggestions. What facts does Angela have for Booth? What surprises await within?


	4. Talking with Angela

Disclaimer: No they aren't mine. :::stomps foot on floor::: Dangit!

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 4: Talking with Angela**

"_Tell me what I need to know Ange." He prompted._

"_Okay."_

"Booth, you know Bren almost as well as I do." He raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I know that there are things that she has told you that she hasn't told me. However, when it comes to her emotions and feelings, I understand her better than she does herself."

"What are you getting at Ange?" Booth was anxious to get in the house to see Bones, not for presents, but just to see her.

"Just be patient okay?" She grins at him. "First let me ask you some questions."

"Fine."

"Did she give you logical reasons?" Booth nods

"Did she give you some emotional reasons?" He nods again.

"Yes, she did they revolved around my getting hurt. She also said that she realized that she felt more for me than just friendship." Angela had to cover her mouth to contain her squeal.

"Sweetie, why do you guys continue to doubt me?" Booth chuckles.

"Ange, can we stay on point here?" She sobers quickly.

"Booth, did she say anything about her nightmares?"

"No. I know she has been having them. I tried to bring them up in conversation, but she refused to talk about them."

"I'm not surprised. She said a little bit about them to me. I'm not going to go into details because I think it would be better if Bren told you herself." She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Has Bren said anything, either in the letter or in person, to you about how she is coping when she is away from you?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Booth was getting an uneasy feeling. "I know that she hasn't been away from me for more than a few hours at a time since I got her out of that warehouse."

"Well there are a couple of reasons for that. The first being that Goodman has barred her from the lab for a while."

"What! Why would he do such a thing?" He was shocked.

"Well that first night, she went to her place but couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. So she went back to the hospital. If you remember, she went to work for a little while that next morning and something happened while she was there." Angela sighed before continuing. "She had a panic attack. The next day she came back for a little bit and while she was there she had another panic attack. It was the scariest thing."

"She didn't say anything about it to me."

"Bren told us we weren't to tell you about it. She didn't want you to worry about her. As she was calming down after the second one, she kept saying she just needed to get back to you and that then she would be fine."

"Back to me?"

"Yeah. Remember you once said to me that for someone who hates psychology, Bren sure has a lot of it?" Booth nodded and smiled at the memory. "Well, you know this is not an official diagnosis, but she's terrified to be away from you. I've talked to her and asked her questions. I will tell you that her nightmares revolve around the events that happened in her kitchen and in the warehouse. However, in her nightmares there are different results."

"I think that in her mind if she is with you then she'll be fine and so will you. Anyway, Dr. Goodman strongly suggested that she speak to someone about what she had been through." Booth chuckled.

"I'm sure that went over well with her."

"You aren't kidding. Bren refused. Goodman insisted. She said no. Then Goodman told her that he was not allowing her back into the lab." Angela laughed. "You should have seen the look on her face, she couldn't believe it. When she asked him for how long, he told her that once you were released and able to come back to work that she could too."

"Why would he base it on my recovery?"

"I asked him about it later. He thinks the same way that I do about her being away from you. We think that she feels safer when she's with you. She knows that you will take care of her and she can take care of you." Booth just shook his head. "As much as Bren says she is rational and tries to deny her emotions, they are there and these last two weeks have really messed with them."

"Well how did she do the rest of this week when she came here to change and shower."

"She kept looking at her watch. I kept a close eye on her and although she denied it, she was having some panic attacks. Not full blown ones mind you, but I could tell."

"Thanks for telling me Angela."

"Well you needed to know. I assume that you are going to be staying here with her." He nodded. "It's a good idea Booth. Listen when you get inside and see what she's done, don't freak out, just accept it with a minimum of fuss. This is her way of dealing and she may have gone a little overboard, but it's been helping her cope for right now."

"What has she done?" Booth was starting to get a little nervous. Angela just shook her head and grinned at him

"No way Agent Hot Stuff, you have to wait." She chuckled as Booth blushed. "I've know Bren a long time and she has always shown her affection and emotions in different ways than most people."

"I don't understand."

"Well let's say that it is easier for her to buy me an expensive gift than to tell me that she cares about me."

"Okay, I think I understand what you're saying. Is there anything else?"

"Nope, listen Sweetie, I know you care about her a lot more than just as a friend and I know she feels the same way. Just take it easy with her and let her set the pace." They both stood and Angela gave him a quick but gentle hug. "Call if you guys need anything. I know it's out of character for me, but I'm really not gonna be buggin' you guys."

"I'm shocked." Booth teased and Angela rolled her eyes for a second before getting a serious expression on her face.

"I know, it's just that I think that if I pushed right now she might break. Bren's dealing with a lot right now and I truly believe that you are the only one that's going to be able to help her through this. So do what ever you need to do but fix this."

She was gone before Booth could respond to her last statement. He stood staring off into the distance for a moment, thinking about what was going to happen when he went into the house and trying to figure out how he was going to help his best friend. Taking a breath, he walked to the front door and let himself in with his very own key.

"Hey Bones, I'm home."

TBC

Review please. I will try to have more this weekend. As always suggestion, advice and encouragement are always accepted.


	5. Surprises pt 1

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. At the end of this fic you will find a line that I blatantly stole from my fellow writer at the Boneyard, I Hart Booth aka TinkyPoo. So TinkyPoo this chappie is for you.

Disclaimer: Nada…that's what I own.

**GIFTS FOR US**

Chapter 5: Surprises pt 1

_Taking a breath, he walked to the front door and let himself in with his very own key._

"_Hey Bones, I'm home."_

As Booth opened up the door and stepped into the two-story foyer he looked around. He saw Bones sitting on one of the steps of the staircase. She had her elbows on her knees and her head was in her hands. Her hair was down and obscured his view of her face.

Booth moved over to sit beside her, as he did that he looked around. The house was very elegant. There was already artwork up, he noticed an office to the left of the door when he had come in and to the right he had seen an empty room.

Bones hadn't even seemed to notice he had entered the house. After he sat down beside her and placed a hand on back. She jumped slightly at his touch and turned to look at him.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Booth I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I was a little apprehensive."

"Bones, do you really think that I would have left after I read your letter?" She lowered her eyes and shrugged.

"Look at me Temperance." Her head popped up at his use of her first name. Whenever Booth used it he was being serious and wanted to get his point across. "What you wrote to me… it was… well it meant a lot to me to hear how you really feel."

Booth paused and reached for her hand, he held it tightly within his own.

"You wrote that your feelings had turned into something more than just friendship for me." She nodded her head. "Well, you are not alone, I feel those feelings too. I have for a while now and I agree with you about taking things slow. You have become my best friend and you are the best partner that I have ever had. Those two things along with the work that we do are very important to me; I don't want to do anything to jeopardize them. However, Temperance, I can't deny anymore how I feel about you. I don't want to scare you, but I have never felt this much for anyone in my life. The only person that means more to me than you is Parker, but you are a close second. I don't want to lose what we already have, but I definitely don't want to lose the chance that we have now. I care about you too much." Booth wiped the tear that had escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"So you'll stay here with me?"

"Of course I will." He watched as her body sagged in relief.

"Good, I want to make sure that you're taking good care of yourself and..." Booth interrupted.

"That's not why I'm staying. Temperance I know that you are having nightmares." She jumped up and away from him. "There's no need to deny it. What you probably don't know is that I'm having them too. I think that it will be good for both of us to be together; maybe we can help each other through this. I know how you feel about psychology and that you probably wouldn't even consider talking to anyone professionally about all of this so we'll just have to muddle through on our own, okay?"

"You're right I don't want to talk to anyone about this." She admitted sheepishly.

"I know about the panic attacks too Bones." He told her softly. "I'm going to drop it for now, but we will deal with that too."

She just nodded her head and stared at the floor.

"So Bones are there more surprises?" Booth lightened his tone in an effort to distract her from her own thoughts. "Don't you think buying me a house is surprise enough?"

"I didn't buy it for you… well, not exactly." He just grinned at her.

"I know, but you wrote that your house is my house, so strictly speaking you bought me a house." She returned his grin.

"Okay fine I bought you a house. As regards your other surprise, I bought it strictly speaking for the house. However, I had you in mind when I bought it. I want you to be comfortable here and I hope that you will spend more time here. So actually I bought it as a gift… for us. There are other surprises throughout the house, but this one is special." Booth stood up and approached her. He held out his good hand, she placed one of her hands in his.

"Lead the way Bones." He let her lead the way. His mind reeled from her confession that she bought a gift for them and that she wanted him to stay and spend more time with her. It seemed to him that his wish for them to become a couple had the possibility of actually coming true. The thought made him smile.

"Okay." Bones led him through the empty room he had seen when he entered. "This is the dining room. I haven't picked out a table yet. This is the butler's pantry." She gestured to the small area they walked through.

"And this is the kitchen." Booth found himself in a large kitchen with an island in the middle and a bar that separate the kitchen from the living room. There were professional looking appliances and where he assumed the fridge was he saw what looked like a huge wrapped present.

"Bones are you telling me that the gift you bought for us is a refrigerator?" He voice was incredulous.

"Yes Booth, but it is not just any refrigerator." She walked over and held her hand to the wrapping paper. "Come here, it's for both of us and I want us to open it together."

Together they pulled the wrapping off and Booth immediately started chuckling. The refrigerator looked to be a professional one, large and spacious. Its best feature however, was that the doors were made of glass and were see-through. No hidden bombs in there. He looked at Bones and grinned. She returned his grin.

"I love it, thank you Temperance."

"You're welcome Seeley, I'm glad that you like it. Hopefully you will like the other things that I bought for the house too."

Booth pulled her towards him and wrapped his good arm around her gently.

"Bones, you didn't have to buy a lot of stuff."

"I know but I wanted you to be comfortable while you were here." She told him, but he saw through the simple statement to what was really at the heart of her shopping spree.

"Temperance, don't you know that all you needed to do was ask me to stay? There was no need for you to spend a lot of money." She ducked her head and confirmed to him that he had been right. When she lifted her head he saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So does that mean that the other things that I bought can be returned? Like the biggest television and home entertainment system that I have ever seen, I can return that right?" She teased.

"NO! That can stay." He said quickly and she started to laugh. Booth's face turned serious for a moment and he looked into her eyes. "It could be just be you and I in an empty room and I would be happy just to be with you."

Booth place a soft kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back he winked at her. "Now let's go check out this TV."

Bones chuckled and led him into the living room. She laughed out loud at his reaction to seeing the enormous flat panel television that was mounted over the fireplace.

"For the love of beans and rice and all that is holy woman, that is the biggest TV I have ever seen!"

TBC

Please let me know what ya' think. Yes she went a little overboard on the surprises. There are actually more of them, but I tried to explain a little why she did so. I will explain further in the next chap.

I hope you liked the beans and rice line. I totally mooched it from TinkyPoo. When I read it for the first time, I laughed until I almost wet my pants! I had to use it.


	6. Surprises pt 2

Author's Note: There are a couple of private shout-out in this chapter when you read it you will know it is for you, if you can't find it then I didn't leave it for you. Thanks for all the feedback. I love the reviews, they make me happy. Again, the beans and rice line belongs to my friend TinkyPoo, so all those that enjoyed a good laugh you owe it to her.

Review shout outs to: BonesDBchippie, angel6 and nikita79, with special thanks to the members of the Boothy Bunch…Willie and Loony…you guys rock like Booth's socks!!!

Disclaimer: Only in my very creative dreams do they belong to me.

**GIFTS FOR US **

**Chapter 6: Surprises pt 2 **

_"For the love of beans and rice and all that is holy woman, that is the biggest TV I have ever seen!" _

Brennan sat down on the couch and giggled. Booth turned to look at her in disbelief. "Bones are you giggling?"

She didn't speak only nodded her head as she continued to giggle.

"I don't think I've ever heard you giggle, it's such a…" She cocked her head and looked at him.

"It's what?" He grinned at her.

"It's such a girlie thing to do." That comment stopped her giggles.

"Well Booth I am a girl. However, I find it odd that you are harassing me about some giggle when you said…" She dissolved into giggles again, she finally got them under control. "For the love of beans and rice…." Then she lost it again and began laughing.

Booth joined her in laughing for a while. "I know it is silly. There was a secretary that worked at the FBI when I was first starting out, her name was Daniela. Anyway, when she would get upset she would say that. It always made me laugh; so every now and then I'll use it."

"Well please just remember to never use it when I am drinking coffee, because if you use that line while I'm drinking I might hurt myself." He just looked at her and shook his head. Booth rose to go look at the TV and home theater system. He whistled.

"This is some setup Bones, it must caught you have cost you quite a bit. How did you decide on this?"

"I didn't decide. Hodgins was with Angela when I was talking about getting an entertainment system, he offered to take care of picking some things out. I agreed since I had no idea what to get. So thank him if you like this and the rest of the stuff."

"The rest?" Booth walked to look out the french doors into the backyard. What he saw took him by surprise. There was a large fence surrounding the entire backyard, there was another smaller fence that surrounded a large pool that had a hot tube at one end. There was patio furniture near the pool as well. There was a barbecue grill in the backyard. A huge swing set dominated one corner of the yard.

Booth turned and looked at Bones. He saw that she watched him and chewed on her bottom lip. In most ways, she was so easy for him to read and figure out what she was thinking. This was one of those times. He moved to sit down beside her on the couch.

"The backyard, the swing set, is that what you meant by the rest?" He asked softly.

"That's part of it, but no that's not all."

"Temperance, I think I know the real reason why you're doing this. I believe that the other reasons you gave me are valid, but there is more to it isn't there?" He watched as she dropped her head. Booth reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and captured her chin with his finger and made her look at him.

"I think I figured out the problem Bones. You seem to think that you need to do things for people to make them like you. For instance, you bought this house in my neighborhood, you've got it furnished and it has everything I could possible want or need. But do you really think that you needed to provide all this stuff so that I would stay?"

Booth watched as her eyes filled with tears. He gently swiped them away with the pad of his thumb. He closed his eyes for a moment and cursed the men who had hurt her in the past. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Booth I've never been good at relationships. When you were…hurt... I realized that you meant more to me than just a friend and that I want to try to….." He started to speak but she shook her head. "No, let me finish."

He nodded and reached for her hand and held it. "Go ahead."

"Like I said, I've never been good at relationships. I wasn't sure how you felt about me so I thought that if I did this that you would know how serious I was and how much I wanted you to stay."

"This shows that you are serious and I'm sure that you are more comfortable expressing yourself this way, by buying and giving material things. But Bones, it's not necessary. All you had to do was ask me and I would stay. You mean a lot to me and it would be hard for me to deny you anything. Besides, can you really afford all of this? The house, the furnishings, the home theater system, the outside stuff and whatever is upstairs."

"Yes I can afford it. I spoke with my accountant before I started all of this. There is plenty of money to cover this all and then some. You know that writing has been a hobby for me. When you told me to, I got an accountant and all the money from my writing has been invested. I make enough to support myself by working at the lab, so I just saved the rest. I have all of the bills from this going straight to my accountant to handle."

"And you're right Booth, it is easier for me to express my self with gifts. See, it's one of the things that makes me bad in relationships." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Temperance, you are not bad in relationships. You might not have had good ones in the past, but that just means that you were in relationships with the wrong people. You and I have a good relationship. Yes sometimes you make me crazy, but I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." He winked at her. "Especially if you keep spoiling me like this."

"That would be fine by me. Stay as long as you like Booth." At first he had thought she was teasing until he had seen the sincerity on her face.

"What are you saying Bones?"

"I'm saying that this is a big house and it would be nice to have you stay here, as a roommate at first then maybe as more." Her voice was quiet.

"Are you sure about this?" Booth had been so shocked at what she told him that he spoke quickly and harshly.

He watched as Bones jumped from the couch and made to leave the room. He attempted to get up and go after her, but he was hampered by his injuries, so instead he hollered just as she got to the doorway.

"Stop right there Temperance." She stopped immediately and turned to face him. He got up slowly and walked over to her.

"What Booth?" Her eyes had filled with tears. Booth swore under his breath.

"Listen, you just shocked me I'm sorry if you thought I was being negative. I certainly wasn't. If you are serious about us trying to make a go of it, you can't runaway. We need to be able to talk things out okay?" She simply nodded. "I want this to work Bones, I've never felt this way about any other woman, EVER. You mean so much to me, that I'm not going to let you run from me, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and leave no stone unturned. If you leave I will find you, so save us both the time and stay."

"Okay, I'm sorry my first reaction is to run. I don't read people well, I read you, but not about this I can't. I promise to not run if I get scared." He put a hand on her cheek.

"That's all I ask Temperance, just give us a chance to work things out. Now about moving in, I would love nothing more to do that right now and stay here with you forever. However, you and I both have been through something traumatic. What do you say that we wait until after I've recuperated and you and I have dealt with our nightmares first? I'm not saying no, I just want to give ourselves some distance from what we've been through."

"I suppose that is reasonable Booth."

Booth lowered his head closer to hers. "I can be reasonable Temperance. I think it's reasonable that you and I should kiss. We've decided to give dating and being a couple a try and we're even considering living together. So how….."

Brennan shut him up by placing her lips on his. It was everything a first kiss should be: exciting, tender, tentative, curious and caused butterflies. Booth drew away first.

"Temperance that was…." She interrupted him.

"Yes it was Seeley. Thank you for agreeing to stay, I hope you won't regret it."

"Bones I have never regretted any time that I have ever spent with you and I don't plan on starting now. Let's just see where it takes us okay?"

"Sounds good to me Seeley. Now let me take you upstairs and show you the rest of the surprises. I know that a lot of this has been overwhelming and you probably think I've gone overboard. However, I do have my reasons and if I would like to explain them."

"Lead the way Bones." He gestured for her to go before him.

"No you go ahead, I'll meet you at the bottom of the steps. I need to make a quick phone call and then I'll be right with you." Booth gave her a quick kiss and moved to follow her instructions.

Brennan grabbed her phone off of the kitchen island and dialed.

"Ange, are you ready?" Brennan spoke when Angela picked up.

"Yes we're about ten minutes away."

"Okay, I'm getting ready to take him upstairs for the rest of the purchased surprises. Send me a text message when you get here and are ready to come in. I'll let you know if I'm ready for you."

"Sure thing Sweetie, you are really gonna blow his socks off with this surprise." She chuckled.

"Blow his socks off? What…." Angela interrupted.

"It's just an expression, it means he's going to be really surprised."

"Oh, well I hope he's happy and not mad." The nervousness Brennan was feeling showed in her voice.

"Honey, there couldn't be a better surprise you could give him"

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me Bren, in this case, I am absolutely positive."

"Okay, I trust you. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Bye."

Brennan hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket. She took a deep breath and went to go show Seeley the upstairs.

TBC

What else could she possible have gotten? Although, yes she has gone a bit overboard, she does have her reasons. She will explain in the next chapter or at least that's the plan, we'll see what happens when I start to type it up!

You know the drill guys, read and review! Thanks.


	7. The Final Surprise

Author's Note: You guys are just awesome and I want to thank you for all of your reviews. I never truly appreciated what a review meant until I started writing. Reviews are the inspiration you need to continue, they can lead you into a different direction and take you places you hadn't planned on going. So to all those people out there who just read and never review: please reconsider and leave a review, not just for me but for all of those whose stories you read.

There are a couple of private shout-outs in this chapter. My friends and I have certain things that tend to make us melt, so I threw a couple in there for them! D

I would like to take a second to say hello to someone I met online and who has become a friend. Kinsey I'm glad I reviewed your fic, who knew what one little review would do…random fact: you are the coolest, I hope one day write smut as good as you!! You rock like Booth's socks!!

kinseyjo writes for Law & Order: SVU. If you like the show, you've gotta check her stuff out.

Disclaimer: Bones does NOT belong to me, bummer dude:(

**GIFTS FOR US **

**Chapter 7: The Final Surprise**

Booth followed Bones upstairs, at the top of the stairs he looked around. There were several doors, they were all open except for two. Straight ahead was a bathroom, she gestured towards the closed door next to it.

"That is the stairs that lead to the attic storage." He trailed after her as she walked towards the right. "Down here is the master suite and the workout room."

She walked into the work out room and flipped on the light switch. Booth was amazed as he looked around the room. It had everything that either of them would ever need. There was a treadmill, an elliptical machine, weights, a punching bag, floor mats, a tv hung on the wall, a sound system in the corner and one of the walls had mirrors on it. There was even a mini fridge in the corner.

"Most of this was mine already, I had some of it in the guest room at my apartment and some was in storage. I just added a few things. I suppose I could have put this in the garage or something, but I like to work out in the morning and didn't feel like going all the way to the garage to do so. I did add the chin up bar and tv with you in mind."

"Thanks Bones, this is quite the set up. I'm sure once I'm able to I'll be here quite a bit." He gave her a grin.

"Fine by me Booth." She returned his grin and turned to lead him back down the hall in the other direction.

"Wait aren't we going to check out your room?" Booth asked, his tone was teasing.

"In a minute Booth, you're room is next. I have a plan, so just come along." He followed behind her obediently. When they reached one of the open doors, she stopped and stepped to the side to let him enter the room.

"This is mine?" His voice was filled with amazement as he looked around. Booth slowly walked into the room. It was like a plush hotel room. The furniture was dark and heavy, yet it didn't overpower the room. As he walked to the bed he ran a hand across the burgundy comforter, the fabric felt incredibly soft to his touch. There was a nightstand on either side of the king size bed, one held an alarm clock and a picture of Parker. On the dresser there were more pictures of Parker. He opened one of the drawers and saw some of his clothes.

In the corner of the room he saw a wingback chair with a small table and lamp beside of it. On the wall opposite the end of the bed there was an armoire. Booth moved on to the walk-in-closet, inside he found a few of his suits, shirts, ties and various other casual clothes. A number of pairs of his shoes were in a shoe rack that looked like cubby holes. In the corner he recognized a couple of his suitcases.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, he just looked at Bones for a second. He tried to figure out what she was thinking, but couldn't, so he stepped into the bathroom. It was a large and spacious bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub and a separate glass enclosed shower. There was plenty of counter space. He didn't need to look to close to know that the toothpaste and other products he saw in the shower and on the counter were the brands he used.

Booth saw that Bones stood just inside 'his' bedroom door once he had exited the bathroom. He saw that she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It was obvious to him that she was nervous. He approached her slowly. When he was just inches from her, he reached his hand towards her. Booth lightly rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip to get her to stop chewing it.

"Angela did a great job in here." His voice was a husky whisper. Brennan shook her head slightly.

"No she didn't. I did your room." He raised an eyebrow. "Well she made the bed and actually put up the art and arranged the furniture. However, I picked it all out and I put your clothes, pictures and other stuff away." Booth slid his hand back to her neck and rubbed her jaw line with his thumb and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You did this for me?" She nodded slowly. Booth lowered his head, he intended to give her another chaste kiss. However, before their lips came together she spoke. "I did Parker's room too."

Booth's head jerked up and he stared at her with a confused look on his face. "Did you say Parker's room?" Brennan slowly nodded again, this time with a shy smile on her face.

"Why did you give Parker a room?" She bowed her head before she started speaking.

"Well. You're going to be here for a few weeks while you recuperate and I thought that he should have a place to stay when it's your turn to have him." Booth placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Also, since I asked you to be my roommate, if you agreed then it would necessitate Parker having a place of his own."

"I know there's more to it, but I'm not going to push you on this right now. We can talk about it later because…" He let his voice trail off. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear, his voice was low and seductive. "If I don't kiss you right now Temperance I might suffer a serious setback."

"We don't want that now do we?" She chuckled and stepped backwards until her back was against the wall. She lifted a hand and crooked her finger at him. "So what are you waiting for Seeley? Come here and kiss me."

Booth flashed her huge grin and wagged his eyebrows at her. Then he moved, he took only a single step and he was right up in front of her; only the smallest amount of space separated them.

"Booth, be careful of your arm." She placed her hand softly on his lift forearm, the one that was still in sling due to him having a broken clavicle. Booth stepped back and grunted as he removed the sling quickly. "Booth you shouldn't take that off."

"Ssshhhhh, it'll be okay for a few minutes." He straightened his left arm so that it wouldn't be between them. Then he moved close again, he pushed his good hand into her hair, pressed her into the wall with his body and lowered his mouth to hers. "Now kiss me babe."

And she did kiss him. This wasn't the same type of kiss as they had shared earlier. This one was intense from the beginning. It was searing and needy. It was wet and luscious. Their tongues battled and stroked.

Booth's hand stayed where it was and massaged her scalp. Brennan's hands however, would not be still. They blazed a trail across his body. She kept her touch light, but it was constantly on the move.

Somehow she managed to turn them so that it was his back against the wall. Their mouths never separated. Booth had slid down the wall a little to make them the same height and spread his legs slightly. He moved his hand from where it was tangled in her hair down to stroke down her back and onto her backside. Once there his hand squeezed. "Seeley." She moaned his name in response.

Booth groaned softly as her hands found there way under his shirt and her nails trailed across the muscled of his stomach. He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her body intimately and snuggly against his. She moved her hips against and this time they moaned in unison.

It was Booth who finally tore his mouth from hers. They were both breathing heavy. Brennan's body was trembling and she laid her head against Booth's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her and held her close as they waited for their breathing and hearts to calm down.

"Temperance." He said softly after a few minutes. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I like that you use my name when it's just us Seeley." He smiled at her tenderly.

"I never cared for my first name, but I love hearing you say it." She smiled and placed a quick kiss to his lips as she backed away.

"Hey where are you going?" Brennan smiled at him as she picked up his sling and moved to help him put it back on.

"I'm not 'going' anywhere Seeley, I'm just helping you get this thing back on."

"No, I don't want to put it back on. I want to go right over there to my bed and continue our recent activities." He tried to tug her back to him.

"We can't. We're going to be receiving your final surprise in just a few minutes."

"Temperance, you do not need to get us anything else. Besides, wasn't Parker's room the final surprise?"

"No, although I suppose you could say it is a part of your final surprise. Don't worry, this surprise didn't actually cost me a thing." He just looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" She just shook her head. "Well can I at least check out Parker's room?"

"Nope, you can see it in a few minutes just wait a ….." She was interrupted by the doorbell. "There is your final surprise and if you will wait up here at the top of the stairs I will bring 'it' up here to you. You can watch from the top of the stairs."

"Bones…" She interrupted his whining.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, my heart and my son Bones." Her eyes filled with tears, she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Give me just a minute and I'll be right back." With that she turned and ran down the stairs. When she reached the front door she looked through the window beside the door then turned and looked at him with a happy smile. From his place at the top of the staircase he returned her smile. He was shocked when he heard a little voice at the door.

"Hi Bones." Booth watched as she reached down to run a hand to ruffle his blond curls.

"Hi Parker. Did you and Angela get everything you needed for the weekend?" Booth was confused. He saw Angela step into the doorway and hand Bones a bag.

"Yup, my mommy helped me pack my stuff. I didn't bring no toys just like you said. Did you mean it when you said you had toys?"

"Yes I did mean it. Remember I told you I was moving and that I was hoping that I could spend more time with you and your dad."

"Yes I 'member." He nodded solemnly.

"Sweeties, I hate to interrupt but I need to go, so just call if you needed anything." She gave them both hugs, waved to Booth and left.

"Thanks Angela." "Thanks Miss Angie." When she left Brennan turned back to Parker.

"Okay where were we?"

"You were telling me bout your toys."

"That's right I was. So since your daddy got hurt and he's staying here with me. I know he wants to see you and so I thought you could have your very own room here and your very own toys. Would that be okay with you Parker?" His blond curls bounced as he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah I like that Bones." He cocked his head and then asked her a question. "But can I see my daddy first?"

"You sure can." She bent down, picked him up and put him on her hip. Once she made sure the front door was locked, she picked up his bag and started up the steps.

Booth watched as Bones and Parker chatted on their way up the steps. Parker had his arms wrapped around her neck and was whispering in her ear. She paused on a step and whispered back. Parker giggled. They continued their ascent.

Booth couldn't believe the feelings that ran through him as he saw the two most important people in his life coming up the stairs towards him. He was feeling a lot of different emotions, but one clear thought resounded in his mind. "This is my family."

That's when Parker saw him.

"Hi Daddy!"

TBC


	8. Parker's Room

Disclaimer: it's not mine…yada yada yada

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Thanks to: Lady Elanya, VickingJedi, NothingButTate, Nickysbabygirl and The Future Mrs. Jim Halpert.

**A special thanks to: **

Trinitystargazer3 – I hadn't really thought about it, but your request has been granted.

bb-4ever – I think Bones & Parker are sweet together. I wish TPTB would add more Parker into the show.

angel6 – I can always count on you

Pagan-seijou – Sully who?!?!

Howdylynn – sorry about the toothache ;-O

**Bella Loony** – There truly are no words…. Luv ya Loony!! ;-)

**Willie** – 'mass of puddleness on the floor' ROFLMAO – don't you worry there is plenty more to come, so I guess maybe you should invest in a mop, huh?!?! ;-D Luv ya, Smutster

**Pyro** – my friend from the Boneyard who did the research for the contents of Parker's room. Couldn't have done it without ya'. Thanks

Thanks for bearing with me through that. Now let's get on with it.

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 8: Parker's Room**

_Booth couldn't believe the feelings that ran through him as he saw the two most important people in his life coming up the stairs towards him. He was feeling a lot of different emotions, but one clear thought resounded in his mind. "This is my family."_

_That's when Parker saw him. _

"_Hi Daddy!" _

"Hiya bub!" Booth ruffled his son's hair. "So what are you doing here?"

"Daddy... cause I'm stayin' with you and Bones." His voice was filled with excitement.

"You are huh? Well, I think that would be okay." He teased his son and was reward with a giggle. "Do you suppose I could get a hug?" Parker shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Bones says you got lotsa Owies." Booth was struck speechless for a moment. Brennan broke the silence for him.

"Parker what would you say if I helped you and your daddy hug. I can hold you up close and you can both hug each other, you just need to be careful not to squeeze him to much, okay?"

"Kay Bones." Brennan dropped Parker's bag on the floor and shifted him to her other hip. Now he was on the same side as Booth's good arm; then she stepped closer. Parker leaned forward a little and slid his arms gently around his father. Booth however, slid his arm around both Parker and Brennan and pulled them close to him.

Brennan looked up in surprise. Booth had his head down and had placed a kiss on top of Parker's head. When he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, she saw unshed tears in his. He mouthed 'thank you' to her. All she could do was nod, she didn't trust her voice. He pulled her in closer and she gently wrapped her free arm gently around Booth.

Booth placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers. They stayed this way for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. Booth was the first to break the silence after he lifted his head.

"So you get to call her Bones huh?" He asked Parker. "I though I only I could call her that, are you makin' moves on my partner bub?"

"She said I could call her Bones, daddy." They both turned their heads to look at her. She grinned as she saw identical questioning looks on their faces and just shrugged.

"Yes I did tell him that he could call me Bones. But that's it no one else, only my Booth boys get to call me that, deal?"

"Deal Bones." Parker spoke first. Then they both flashed her two versions of the Booth charm smile.

"YOUR Booth boys?" Booth teased. Again, she just shrugged.

"Bones, can I go see my room now?" Bones stepped out of Booth's embrace and set Parker down on the floor.

"You sure can Parker. You're dad hasn't even seen it yet. It's through that closed door right over there." She pointed to the door and Parker grabbed his dad's hand.

"Come on daddy, let's go." Booth was tugged along behind his son. Although, Parker didn't have to tug very hard. Booth thought that he might be almost as excited as his son. Considering what she did for him and in the rest of the house, Booth was sure it was going to be impressive.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw she was chewing her bottom lip again. 'Yep it was definitely gonna be a doozy of a room.' He thought to himself, she was nervous that was the giveaway. The Booth boys stopped at the doorway and looked at one another.

"Go ahead bub, it's your room you go ahead and open the door." He was rewarded by a big grin from his son.

When Parker opened the door to the room, they were both amazed. They slowly walked into the middle of the room and turned in a slow circle taking in everything in the large room. Brennan watched from the doorway as she tried to gage their reactions. The room had a lot of things in it but still managed to feel open and spacious.

The first thing they saw was the bunk beds. The top bed had slats around the top to keep Parker from falling out. It was supported on the ends. One end had a built in desk with drawers and a sturdy ladder. The other end had a shelf unit and more drawers. It was made in a light colored wood. Between the shelves and desk was another bed that was perpendicular to the top one with a toy chest at the foot of it.

The bedding was a quilt done a creamy color with an olive green trim. There were dinosaur and tree appliqués all over it. There were matching pillows and stuffed dinosaurs on both beds. On one of the shelves of the bed was a stegosaurus lamp. There was a large rug in the middle of the floor that coordinated with the bedding as did the curtains on the windows.

There was a dresser with a mirror. One the dresser Brennan had placed pictures of Parker and his dad together, there were also pictures of him with his mom.

There was a large section of cubbyhole storage. Some of the cubbies were open with knickknacks and games. There was even a small microscope. Most of the cubbies were filled with cloth lined wicker baskets that with various items. A small table was beside the bins, on it rested a small TV with a built in DVD player. There was a stack of movies in one of the bins. Booth recognized many of Parker's favorites.

In the corner was a miniature recliner, beside it on one side was a small table with another dinosaur lamp. One the other side was a book rack, it had thin shelves that held the books in an upright position facing forward and a bar to hold them in place. Brennan had set up a little reading nook for Parker. Booth saw a variety of books, he even saw a book about dinosaurs and one about bugs. 'Oh man, she's gonna turn him into a squint!'

In front of the window was a large activity table with chairs. There was a partitioned shelf under the tabletop that held puzzles. There was a raised edge that would keep things from rolling off onto the floor. Underneath the table was more storage. Inside was a variety of art supplies: crayons, markers, pencils, paints. All kinds of paper.

Once they had made a slow circle of the room, they both turned to look at Brennan who still stood in the doorway. From the look of amazement on both of their faces, she assumed that they liked it. As they had turned around slowly she had heard them each mutter 'oh boy' and 'oh man'.

Parker looked at her. His brown eyes were wide. The expression on his face was what Hodgins would probably say looked like he 'stuck a fork in a toaster'. He came over to her and gestured for him to come close, so she squatted down to his level.

"Bones is all this mine?" He asked her, his little voice filled with disbelief. "This is really my room?"

"Yes this is your room. Do you like it?" She was shocked when he jumped at her and threw his little arms around her neck. Brennan was startled at first, but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug. After a moment, Parker released her and pulled back to look at her with the most sincere look on his little face.

"This is better than the Christmas when I was a really really good boy." Brennan grinned at him.

"I'm glad you like it Parker, but I didn't get it all myself. Angela, Jack and Zach got some special things for you too. Would you like for me to show them to you and then you can play?" He nodded his head vigorously and then when she stood he held out his hand. She took it in hers and led him around the room, she explained as the worked their way to the various items. Booth sat down on the bottom bunk and watched them, a smile on his face.

"This thing on your dresser is an ant farm, it plugs in and lights up so that you can use it like a night light. That is from Jack, remember he's the one that works with the bugs."

"Cool. I 'member him, he let me see the beetles."

"Yes, that's him." She then pulled him along to the cubby holes. "The items in these 2 cubbies are from him. This is a microscope that you can look at really small stuff through. Jack said that he would come over and help you find bugs to look at through your microscope. He also got you a mini-Forensics Lab, it is kind of like what he has at work. Jack said he would show you how to use this too."

"Wow." Parker said. "Can he come over tonight?"

"No, not tonight." She told him softly. "However, Angela, Jack and Zach will be coming over tomorrow. We're going to have a party. So he will be here and you can plan then, okay?"

"Kay."

"Bones are you guys planning on turning my son into a squint?" Brennan turned and winked.

"We just might be, but don't worry there is plenty of 'non-squinty' stuff here too." She teased and then turned back to Parker.

"This is what Zach got you." She pulled a basket out of the next cubby and set it on the floor in front of Parker. "These are Legos. With this set you make a robot and then you can control it with a remote."

"Cool." Then she led Parker over to the table in front of the window.

"This is from Angela. It is an arts and crafts table. See here are puzzles that you can do on the top. You can play with the toys on the table. And down here in the crates below, Angela got you all kinds of art supplies."

"I like to draw." He told her.

"Oh and I almost forgot." She left him by the table and went back to the cubbies came back with a couple of boxes. "These are presents from me for you and your dad to do together." Booth came over to look along with his son.

Booth saw that the boxes were model cars, nothing too difficult or elaborate because of Parker's age. He looked up at Brennan and smiled.

"I know that you like to work on cars, but he is too young for now. So in the mean time, I thought you could build these together. Also, downstairs in the mudroom are some outside toys. Like a football, Frisbee, baseball, that kind of thing."

"Thanks Bones." Booth told her.

"Yeah thanks Bones, I like all my toys." Parker turned and hugged her. She hugged him back while she looked at Booth.

Booth got the strangest look on his face and Brennan couldn't figure it out. She released Parker.

"Parker, why don't you go around and check everything out? I'm sure that you're ready to start playing aren't you?" He nodded excitedly and ran over to the cubby storage to look through the toys. She turned to Booth. "What is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know something's up. I can't read people but I read you, at least a little bit."

"Bones, it's all this stuff." He gestured around the room, he was overwhelmed at the lengths to which she and the squints had gone. He was moved by all she had done. "You shouldn't have done all this. You didn't need to do this. He has plenty of toys. This is just too much."

Her heart seized at his words. All she heard was 'shouldn't' and 'didn't need'. All she heard was the negative. Her eyes filled with tears. She glanced over at Parker, when she returned her gaze to Booth her face was devoid of emotion.

"You're right I shouldn't have, but he's worth it and so much more. And I thought you were too. I know that he doesn't need it, just like I don't need anything." Her voice caught him off guard, it was low and monotone. He looked at her and realized that she had misunderstood his words, but before he could correct her, she spoke. "I know what I was thinking. The only thing that I shouldn't have done is think that I could make this work. I don't need this and I don't need you, but don't you dare think that I'm going to break that little boy's heart. He loves these toys. So What you and I are going to do is make it through this weekend and then you can leave. I'll send this stuff to Rebecca's, I'm sure that she'll appreciate it."

She got up and started to walk to the door. Booth put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Bones…wait…I…" She jerked her arm away and turned on him. Brennan put her face right into his. "Don't you touch me!"

Once again, Brennan headed for the door, this time she was stopped by Parker's voice.

"Where ya goin' Bones?" Without turning around, she spoke.

"I'm going to go get dinner started, so why don't you stay here and play okay." Then she left, as soon as she got to the stairs she ran down them, through the house and out the backdoor. She finally stopped when she got outside. She sat down and buried her face in her hands and cried.

TBC


	9. Making It Better

Disclaimer: It's so obvious that I don't own them, cuz if I did Booth and Brennan would be like…well…you know…bunnies!!! ;-O wink wink

Author's Note: Last chapter was probably my favorite. The half of the credit, if not more, goes to my friend pyro. She did research for me on the contents of Parker's room.

Review shoutouts:

**Angel6 – **Thanks for the great review. I love the Booth Boys too.

**Bella Loony – **You are truly a great friend and a 'wonderawesome' fan. You rock Booth's socks like no one else I know. I promise you fluffy skies are in the forecast!!

**Willie the Smutster** – forehead kiss. Check. Make it better. Check. Anything else.

**Kinseyjo** – My very first stalker! Yeehaw! You want a Parker…well I want a Booth!

Chris who? Soon you'll be a Booth-a-holic too! ;-) mwahahaha Luv ya Kinsey

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 9: Making it better**

_Once again, Brennan headed for the door, this time she was stopped by Parker's voice._

"_Where ya goin' Bones?" Without turning around, she spoke._

"_I'm going to go get dinner started, so why don't you stay here and play okay." Then she left, as soon as she got to the stairs she ran down them, through the house and out the backdoor. She finally stopped when she got outside. She sat down and buried her face in her hands and cried._

Brennan had been sitting on the patio steps for several minutes before her tears started to subside. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears and dug her cell phone out of her pocket. She pressed speed dial 2 and waited.

"Hey sweetie, how are things going?

"Ange…" Was all Brennan could get out before her voice cracked.

"Brennan, where's Booth?"

"He's upstairs with Parker."

"Why have you been crying?"

"How did you know?" Angela chuckled ruefully.

"When will you ever begin to trust my abilities?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just continued on. "Just tell me what happened and what Booth said or did this time to get you so upset."

Brennan told her or at least started to, part of the way through the retelling her hands started to shake. She started feeling nauseous and lightheaded, then she began to have trouble breathing.

"Bren?" Angela called her name when she'd been silent too long. "Brennan?"

"Ange…" She gasped. "I…can't…breathe."

"Brennan I want you to hang up the phone right now. I'm going to call Booth."

"No!" Brennan protested weakly.

"Yes, you stay right where you are. I'm calling Booth right now and I'm coming over there." Then she was gone.

bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb

Booth was sitting in on the end of the bed. He watched Parker as he moved around his room investigating all that Bones and the squints had bought for him.

He still couldn't believe all that Bones had done for Parker. It was the most extravagant gift, yet at the same time it was so sweet and so Brennan.

He knew that he had messed up when she had left the room. She had not taken what he had said very well at all. Booth had been truly taken aback by what she had done that he hadn't been able to articulate what he had been feeling. He figured that he should give her a few more minutes then he could go grovel and explain himself better.

When Booth's cell phone started ringing, he hurriedly dug it out of his pocket. He never even got the chance to say anything before he heard Angela shouting at him.

"Seeley Booth, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Whoa, simmer down there Ange. Yes I probably didn't phrase…" She interrupted him.

"Are you still upstairs with Parker?"

"Yes."

"Good, leave him up there, I'm coming by to get him. I'm just a couple of minutes away."

"What…get him?"

"I said leave him upstairs. You know what? Put him on the phone and I'll talk to him. You get your butt downstairs to the backyard. Brennan needs you."

"Needs what?" He asked, but he was already getting up and moving.

"She's having a panic attack. It started while we were talking on the phone. Now put Parker on and go make this better."

Booth handed the phone to Parker and told him to talk to Miss Angie. Then Booth was running for Bones.

bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb

Brennan had tried to get up and make it back into the house. However, she had only made it a few steps across the patio when she fell to her knees. The feeling of lightheadedness had gotten much worse due to her hyperventilating.

That's how Booth found her. She was knelt down with her hands on the patio. He was horrified at the sight before him. After yanking off his sling with a grunt, he ran to her side. The pain forgotten, the only thing on his mind was helping His Bones.

Booth placed his hands under her arms and lifted Brennan to her feet. He grabbed one of her hands and placed her arm over his shoulders. He half dragged and half carried her into the living room.

Once in the living room, Booth walked them to the sofa where he sat and pulled Brennan onto his lap.

"No…Booth…you're…hurt." She gasped out as she tried to get up. He just held onto her. It amazed him that in the midst of her current situation she was thinking of him and his injuries. He thought to himself that he didn't deserve her. Booth held her close and whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her back.

"Shhh, you need to calm down." He brought hit other hand up to the side of her face. "Come on baby, slow you're breathing. Relax. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Brennan shook her head as if to deny his words and tried to speak.

"Yes, it's my fault. Shhh we can argue about it as soon as you're okay. I know it's my fault. You did that incredible thing for my son and I made you feel bad about it. That wasn't my intention. Parker loved it. I loved it and I love you." Booth hadn't intended on expressing his feelings for her this soon, but he couldn't hold it in.

If anything Booth's last three words had the opposite effect on her. He pushed her back slightly so he could look into her face. He cupped her face with both hands and rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks.

"It's true Bones." She shook her head. "Yes it is. Now even out your breathing and we can talk about it. Come on babe, breathe with me. Look in my eyes. You can do this."

Booth took exaggerated breaths and encouraged her to try to match his rhythm. It seemed to help a little, but not enough. The shaking had almost subsided. However the breathing, was still too fast. She was staring into his eyes and as always he was lost. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her soft on the forehead.

"You need to relax Temperance and slow your breathing. Please babe, you're scaring me." He eyes widened at his last comment.

"Trying…Booth...sorry." She managed to wheeze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Ever."

Brennan closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, she bridged the distance between their mouths.

Booth was shocked at first, but his lips softened under hers and opened. He felt her hands slide up his chest and cupped his face. His hands slide to tangle in her hair. The kiss was gentle and tender. Brennan's breathing was already starting to slow. He nibbled at her bottom lip, sucking it gently. Her tongue traced his lips, then it delved into his mouth and began a sensual battle with his.

Time flew as they stayed that way with their mouths fused together and their hands tangled in one another's hair. Booth was the first to breakaway. Brennan was slightly dazed and her breathing was just about normal.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she felt Booth digging in her pants pocket.

"You're phone beeped."

"Oh, okay, hold on I'll get it." She dug it out and saw she had a text message. "Where's Parker?"

"Upstairs…" He began before she cut him off.

"Actually he is out with Angela. She says that she will have him back here in two hours and wants to know if that is enough time?" Brennan began typing a message back and laid the phone down on the coffee table when she was done.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I said two hours was fine."

"Good that gives us some time to talk. First off why did you kiss me? Not that I mind of course. You can kiss me any time you want to Temperance."

"Well, if you promise not to let it go to your head I'll tell you." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, when you hyperventilate you are getting too much oxygen and not enough carbon dioxide. Earlier when we were upstairs kissing, I felt a distinct lack of oxygen. So I thought if I kissed you again, I might stop hyperventilating and I was right it worked. Also…"

Her voice trailed off at the cocky grin she saw on his face.

"Also.." He prompted.

"I really wanted to kiss you." She admitted.

"I'm glad because I really like kissing you." He grinned at her. "Right now though, I think we should talk about what just happened before Parker gets back."

"That's fine."

"Will you kiss me again first?"

"Yes Seeley." She said sweetly and he winked at her.

"C'mere babe." He told her in a husky voice as he tugged her back to him.

TBC

Let me just say that I have no clue what it would take to overcome a panic attack, but I truly believe a kiss from Seeley Booth would cure just about anything that ailed me!!!


	10. We Can Talk Later

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the long time between updates. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed, I appreciate every single one. May I just say it is so obvious that I am not a doctor and really don't think that kissing is a suitable cure for a panic attack, hey but it couldn't hurt right?!?! ;-)

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedication to Willgirl. You are one of my favorite authors and I count you as a friend. You help me be a better writer and appreciate all your encouragement. Thanks…this one's for you.**

Here are the special review shout-outs for chapter 9:

moonofmathmaticalwisdom: I enabled anonymous reviews just for you and I agree Seeley could cure whatever ailed me too!!!

Lady Elanya: you are sooo not the only one that Booth could cure ;)

BonesDBchippie: I'm glad that you LOV'D Parker's room. It is my favorite part of the story so far…I had plenty of help though.

future mrs. jim halpert: sorry you're having a tough time with finals and that it has taken me so long to post again.

**LOONY:** okay so I looked up hyperventilating in the dictionary and it did say that it had to do with not enough carbon dioxide…so at least that I wasn't making up. I'm working on finding out if Booth will come and stop you from hyperventilating, give me a little more time. And your review was definitely a good volley in the review war!! Hee!

**KINSEY: **Girl, I write you freakin' books…now come on you can do better than that!!! Just kidding!! Thanks for the review!

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 10: We Can Talk Later**

"_Will you kiss me again first?"_

"_Yes Seeley." She said sweetly and he winked at her._

"_C'mere babe." He told her in a husky voice as he tugged her back to him._

Just before Brennan's lips met his she thought of Booth and how he lived his life. He kissed her like he lived his life. On one hand he was gentle, fun-loving, passionate and reassuring. He was tender and affectionate. Their first kiss had been like that. It had been the type of kiss that made her feel faint, like his charm smile, soft and easy.

The other side of Booth was intense, committed, focused and fierce. Their kiss upstairs in his room had been like that. He was very much the alpha male after all. She chuckled at that thought. She couldn't decide which she liked better.

Booth cocked his head and looked at her, "What?"

'Nothing Booth, just kiss me." And he did.

This kiss was the second type, it was hot and rough and possessive. Booth was a very dedicated and task-oriented person! Right now his task was kissing her which he was doing fiercely. That was Brennan's last conscious thought as he slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss.

Her mouth opened to his and let his tongue slip inside. She sighed as his tongue stroked hers sending sparks through her body. She felt as if she was burning up from the inside out.

Brennan squeaked into his mouth as he used the belt loops on her jeans to try to move her so that she was straddling his lap. When she realized what he was up to, she helped and swung her leg over his. Their lips never lost contact.

She sank into him. He placed one hand on her hip and slid the other around her back and up under her shirt. He began to draw circles on the skin of her lower back and he felt her shiver in response.

Her hands were on his chest. She had his shirt unbuttoned and then her hands were on his skin. She drug her nails softly across the hard wall of his chest and down across his abdomen that was rippled with muscles. A shudder ran through his body at her touch.

Booth shifted his body so that he was back against sofa and her hips were directly over his. His shoulder and ribs were hurting him a lot, but not near enough to deter him. He lifted his hips to push up against her.

She gasped as she felt his lower body press into hers, it lit a fire within her. She speared her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss even further. She ground her hips against his and felt the growl that rumbled through his chest. They pulled apart, they were both panting hard. She dropped her hands to let them rest on his chest.

"That was some kiss babe." She grinned sheepishly.

"You asked me to kiss you again 'honey' didn't you?" She told him with a wink. He grinned at her and the teasing way she called him honey. Booth knew she wasn't fond of nicknames, but he couldn't resist.

"That I did my dear." He gave her a wink of his own. She shifted her hips against him slightly and the grin disappeared from his face. The passion in his eyes was reignited. He flexed his hands where they rested on her hips, then he gave them a squeeze and pulled her against him again.

This time it was her face that the smile was wiped from. She whimpered as she felt the incredibly how firm his body was beneath hers.

"Seeley, I thought we were supposed to be talking." She asked in a breathy voice. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky.

"We will talk, I promise. I've wanted to be with you like this for so long, I don't want it to end." He confessed to her. "Later tonight after Parker goes to sleep, we can talk I promise. I just…I just want to kiss again. I want to hold you and touch you and…."

She stopped him from talking as she traced his lips with her fingers. "Booth, Angela will be bringing Parker back in about an hour. I don't know if that's enough time, because you make me feel things I haven't ever felt before. You make me want to do things that…." She let her voice trail off and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Let's just say that I KNOW an hour's not going to be enough time." Her words had a firm response on his lower body. She raised her eyebrows as she felt the changes in his body below her. He raised his hands to cup her face and draw it down close to his.

"Temperance, I agree that an hour isn't enough time. I'm not sure that lifetime is enough time for me to get enough of you." He raised his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Why don't we just fool around a little more and I promise that we can talk later. Is that okay with you? Besides I don't think that I could concentrate on a serious discussion right now anyway."

"Talking later suits me too Seeley." She sat up straight and placed her hands on the back of the couch, on either side of his head. "By fooling around you mean…."

He lowered his hands back to grasp her hips. "Just think of it as foreplay without the ultimate act. Sometimes it can be just as fun"

"It does sound appealing." Using the back of the couch as leverage, she slowly started to move her hips over him. "I think I might like to give 'fooling around' a try."

Booth didn't say anything, just tightened his grip on her hips and held on as she moved against him. He moved his mouth to her neck and started placing kisses against the tender skin. He nipped at her and ran his tongue along her jaw line. Brennan let her head fall back to give him better access to her throat. Her hips were still in motion. She realized that she was nearing the point of no return, so she stopped. They were both breathing hard.

"Babe don't stop." He growled.

"But Seeley." He looked at her, his eyes were clouded with desire. Booth used his hands to pull her lower body against his more snuggly, raising his hips to hers. She groaned at the pressure, as did he.

"Bones, if this feels for you anywhere near how it's making me feel, please." He ground out as he raised his hips again. "Please don't stop."

He raised his eyes to hers and was happy to see his desire and need reflected back at him. She lowered her face close to his and spoke to him, her voice was sultry.

"I won't." Then she reached behind him once again to grasp the back of the couch and started moving again. She bridged the small distance between their mouths and captured his in a deep, uninhibited kiss.

Brennan didn't stop moving.

She could feel the ridge of his erection between her legs and she rocked against it. The sensation was so intense she could feel it throughout her whole body. So she rocked against him faster and harder. The feelings her motions caused were overpowering, extreme, unnerving. The pleasure she was experiencing was so powerful that she was having a hard time maintaining her rhythm.

Booth tightened his hold on her hips. He helped her to maintain and control her rhythm. This was like nothing he had ever been through before. It was sexy and sensual and the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. And it was with Temperance, His Bones. He was so close to the edge and ready to explode. He arched against her.

They were still completely clothed, except for the fact that Booth's shirt was unbuttoned and opened. The clothing created another dimension to the friction and only served to increase the sensations they were experiencing. It was frustrating and arousing all at the same time.

Brennan tore her mouth from his, she was panting as was he. The soft cotton of her panties and the stiffness of the denim brought her so close to the brink of orgasm as they rubbed against her clit. She had never felt anything this erotic. It became difficult to continue, but there was no way she was going to stop now, not when she was this close. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and started whimpering and calling out his name, his first name.

Booth had never liked being called Seeley, but the way she said it was different. Her voice was low and breathy and filled with desire. He thought he might come just hearing her repeat his name over and over in his ear. That in combination with the friction to his cock from his clothing had him on the verge of an orgasm, that was promising to be the most intense he had ever had.

He still couldn't believe that he was here in house that Bones had bought for them, that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, all that she done with Parker and that they were here, making out on her, no THEIR couch. But it was more just making out, they were making love, that they were still clothed was just a technicality.

As her gyrations continued and her groans became stronger and louder, he whispered in her ear.

"Look at me babe. I wanna see you." She lifts her head but her eyes are closed. "Come on Temperance, open your eyes babe, I want to see you as you come. This is our first together I want to watch it on your face and see it in your eyes. Please."

It took all the strength that she had to comply with his request, but she did it. When she opened her eyes and looked at him.

They spoke at the same time. "I love you Temperance." "I love you Seeley."

That was all it took. With a final move they both began to shudder as their orgasms took hold and took over. As the spasms stopped she collapsed onto him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly as their trembling bodies calmed.

TBC

Well what did ya think? Hot enough for ya?


	11. One of the Reasons Why

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

Author's Note: I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I want to apologize right now for anyone that had to go to the 'gutter room', stick their head in the freezer or had to deal in some other way with an 'overheating' issue. :D

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 11: One of the Reasons Why**

_They spoke at the same time. "I love you Temperance." "I love you Seeley." _

_That was all it took. With a final move they both began to shudder as their pleasure took hold and took over. As the spasms stopped she collapsed onto him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly as their trembling bodies calmed. _

Quite a bit of time had passed before either of them felt the need to more or to speak. Brennan remained where she had collapsed against Booth, with her arms wound around his neck. He had his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. They each had their faces buried in the other's neck.

She was the first to move and that had only been because she looked at the clock, it was 630pm. Brennan sat up quickly causing Booth to grunt at the jolt to his ribs.

"Easy Bones my ribs are still sore." She cocked her head and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"You weren't having a problem with your ribs earlier, Seeley." He flashed her a wicked grin.

"That's because I was having a problem with another sore spot and you, uummm, 'rubbed' that spot and made it all better." She blushed and scooted off of his lap.

"Hey!" He protested. "Where are you going? I was just teasing."

"I know you were, it's just that Angela and Parker are supposed to be back in about 30 minutes."

"Then we have some more time." He got up from the couch and moved towards her. She held up a hand and backed away.

"Stop Booth." She said with a firm tone of voice, the same one that she used when she was in 'forensic anthropologist mode'. The 'voice' was ruined by the smirk on her face. Brennan let her eyes rove over his face, his still bare chest and then lower. "You might want to clean up before Angela gets here. She'll probably know something is up anyway, but you don't want to make things too easy for her do you?"

Booth glanced down and when he noticed what she was talking about he groaned. Wet spot! He looked back up at her and wagged his eyebrows.

"You wanna 'clean up' with me?"

"No, you're a 'big' boy you can handle that on your own." She wagged her eyebrows right back and stepped closer. "Can't you?"

Booth grabbed her, pulled her close and placed his hands on her arms. "As much as I'm enjoying the banter Bones, I want to talk serious for a minute." He used a knuckle to lift her chin after she had lowered her head.

"Hey, it's okay Bones. I just wanted to tell you again that I love you." He watched as her eyes shone with tears and he wrapped her in his arms. "Babe, ssshhhh, there's no need to cry. That's a good thing."

She nodded against his chest before lifting her head to look at him. "I know it is Seeley. I love you too. It just scares me a little." He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, more than a little." She chuckled, then sobered. "I'm not going to run, I promise."

"That's good to know, not that I would let you, but I'm glad you're not gonna make me chase you." He teased. Brennan wiggled out of his arms and started to run out of the room. She stopped at the doorway of the living room and gave him a flirting glance.

"Oh I don't know Seeley, chasing could be fun." She chuckled at the look that he got on his face.

"Yes it certainly could!"

"We'll have to save that for another time though, because right now we both need to get cleaned up before Angela and Parker get back." He nodded and started to follow her up the stairs.

"You know we never did discuss what happened a little bit ago Bones."

"What's to discuss?" He was surprised at her response.

"Well…I know you wanted to take things slow." She interrupted him. She stopped several steps above him and turned to face him.

"I know what I said, but after you kissed me the first time I realized that 'going slow' with us just wasn't going to work." She watched as his eyes darkened with desire to a richer, deeper chocolate color. Brennan held up a hand to halt his progress, he had moved to close the distance between them. She sighed as her hand made contact with his bare chest and she stroked his skin with her thumb.

'Booth…Seeley…please." She said with a husky voice. "I don't want to have to deal with Angela right now. It's taking all the willpower I have right now to fight two very intense urges."

He had stopped on the step below her and his face was even with hers; he now raised a hand to caress her cheek. "What urges Temperance? Biological?"

"Yes that's one of them." She admitted as her face flushed. "The first I have is to drag you upstairs and finish what we started downstairs. The second is to call Angela and have her stay away for longer. But I can't. We can't. She's bringing Parker back; I won't put my needs before him."

Booth was speechless for a moment as he gazed at her. This woman never failed to amaze him. Finally he found his voice.

"Temperance, you have no idea how much that means to me. How much this 'all' means to me." He gestured indicating the house and all she had done. "But you putting MY son first just…thank you. This is just one of the many reasons that I love you."

Brennan her eyes fluttered closed as Booth placed soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Seeley and Parker is just one of the reasons why." She told him quietly.

TBC

I know this chap was short, but sweet, right? I had thought to continue you it, but decided to leave this part separate. Let me know what you think.


	12. Bonding

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read this and a special thanks to those who reviewed chapter 11, especially: angel6, bb-4ever, my Looney-toon, VikingJedi – you are faithful readers and I love your reviews.

This chap is dedicated to three different people:

Willie – hopefully this is enough Parker cuteness for you!

Ana – you are my Parker-guru, I couldn't do it without you!

And last but not least be any means…this is for my friend Kinsey! She just watched her first full episode of Bones (she's really into L&O: SVU). But I think I just helped to create a new Booth-a-holic!! Luv ya girl!!

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 12: Bonding**

"_Temperance, you have no idea how much that means to me. How much this 'all' means to me." He gestured indicating the house and all she had done. "But you putting MY son first just…thank you. This is just one of the many reasons that I love you."_

_Brennan her eyes fluttered closed as Booth placed soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Seeley and Parker is just one of the reasons why." She told him quietly._

XXXXXXXXXX

When Angela returned with Parker, exactly two hours after she left, Brennan was sitting on the front porch steps. As they turned into the driveway, Brennan took a deep breath and prepared herself for the inquisition sure to come.

It never came.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Booth came down the stairs, he could hear the voices of his son and his girlfriend coming from the kitchen. 'His girlfriend.' That thought had him smiling. He liked the sound of it, Bones was his girlfriend! If someone had told him two weeks ago or even this morning that Bones would be his girlfriend and they would be living together, he would have thought that person was off their meds.

He had known for a while now that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but figured it would take a long time for him to convince her to give them a chance. The fact that she was the one who initiated things amazed him. Part of him was still apprehensive about officially moving in, he didn't want this to be a rash decision she would regret. Unofficially, however, he was moved in for keeps. To him it was just a matter of making arrangements to get the rest of his things. Although, he wanted to wait until after they had 'the talk' and/or he was sure that this is what she really wanted before making it official.

Booth halted in the hallway just out of sight of the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner to see what they were doing. Parker was sitting on the kitchen island surrounded by grocery bags. He was emptying the bags and handing the contents to Bones so that she could put them away. Booth leaned back against the wall so that he could watch and listen to the two loves of his life talking.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bones I don't see any band-aids." Parker said. She turned towards him and ran her eyes over him as if looking for damage.

"Are you hurt? Why do you need a band-aid?" He just giggled.

"I'm not hurt silly." She looked at him curiously.

"Then why are you asking about band-aids?"

"Miss Angie said that you had an owie and daddy had to make it better. That's why me and Miss Angie went out to eat and to the grocery store. I don't see any band-aids. Where's your owie?" Booth watched as she took a deep breath and he thought about coming to her rescue. Just as he was ready to reveal himself she spoke.

"My owie didn't need a band-aid. It wasn't on the outside, it was on the inside."

"You can have owies on the inside?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

"Yes Parker, you can. I had what was called a panic attack."

"Whassa panic 'tack?" Once again, Booth thought about making his presence known. He wasn't sure what Bones would say, Parker was only four and Booth wanted him to be as innocent as possible for as long as possible. He stopped himself though when a thought occurred to him.

He trusted her with his life, his heart and his son; he had told her that. This was a way that he could show her that trust, even if she didn't know about it. So Booth stayed where he was at and trusted her to handle the situation. Parker and Bones had spent some time together before, but nothing like this. Since they were going to be living together, she would be spending a lot more time with Parker and this was a good opportunity for them to bond.

"Have you ever had a nightmare Parker?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah monsters were chasin' me. It was really scary." She ruffled his blond curls.

"I bet it was. Well a panic attack is kind of like a nightmare but I'm awake. I get dizzy, my stomach hurts, my body starts shaking and I have trouble breathing."

"Wow! That sounds like a bad owie."

"It is and it can be scary. I didn't want you to see that and be scared, so that's why Miss Angie came and got you."

"Oh…but I wouldn't have been scared Bones. I woulda helped you feel better. Did daddy make you feel better?"

"Yes, your daddy helped make it all better." Parker got a confused look on his face.

"Bones, if I get a owie on my knee daddy kisses and makes it better. If you had an owie on the inside…then how'd he make it all better?"

"He kissed me too." Bones stopped abruptly as she realized what she had said. Parker didn't miss it though.

"Where did he kiss you?" He looked thoughtful for a second and then made a face. "Eeewww did he kiss you on the mouth?"

"Yes he did Parker." She giggled at the face he made. "Sweetie, I promise when you grow up you won't mind kissing on the mouth."

"Un-uh Bones, I don't think I'd like that …kissin' is really yucky!" He shook his head adamantly.

"Well, you keep right on thinking that way, I'm sure your daddy won't mind."

"Soooo…if daddy kisses you on the mouth does that mean you're his girlfriend? Is he gonna live here with you?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." She told Parker shyly. "Would you mind if your daddy lived here with me? That means when it's your weekend with your dad, you would see me too."

"Really? I'd get to stay here sometimes too...?" He told her excitedly. "I like it here a lot. I like seein' you…'cause I love you Bones."

Booth saw the tears in her eyes and fought his own. Parker was amazing and Booth couldn't be any prouder of him that he was at this moment. He was such an open and loving little boy. Bones pulled the little boy into a hug and Booth saw him wrap his little arms around her neck.

Booth heard her whisper to his son, "I love you too Parker."

They stayed that way for a minute, Booth decided that it was time for him to make his presence known. He stepped into the kitchen as if he was just coming downstairs.

"Hey bub, you puttin' the moves on my girlfriend?" He asked as he came up behind them. They both jumped at the sound of his voice. Bones turned to face him and put Parker on her hip.

"Don't worry daddy, I didn't kiss her on the mouth." Parker said solemnly while shaking his head. Booth ruffled his son's hair.

"Good." He told his son and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Hi." He murmured against her lips.

"Hi." She said in a breathy voice. She pulled back from him when Parker started wiggling to be put down.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Booth asked.

"We're going to watch a movie daddy. Me and Bones were putting away the groceries me and Miss Angie bought. Then we was gonna make popcorn for the movie."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yup, Miss Angie took me to see Sid. I had chicken fingers and french fries."

Brennan spoke up, "Why don't you go pick out a movie from your room Parker and bring it back down here, while your daddy and I start the popcorn?"

"Okay Bones, I be right back." He took off running.

She called after him, "Be careful Parker, no running on the stairs."

"Okay." He hollered back.

Bones turned to look at Booth and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"So how much did you hear?"

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"I know you didn't just come down at the end, how much did you hear?" He pulled her to him.

"Enough." Booth said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

TBC in Chapter 13: The Talk


	13. Talking It Out

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 13: Talking It Out**

_Bones turned to look at Booth and raised an eyebrow._

"_What?" He asked innocently._

"_So how much did you hear?"_

"_What are you talking about Bones?"_

"_I know you didn't just come down at the end, how much did you hear?" He pulled her to him. _

"_Enough." Booth said as he lowered his mouth to hers. _

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time the movie had ended, Parker was fast asleep. Booth looked down at his 'family.' Bones was next to him, snuggled up to his right side and he had his arm around her. Parker was sprawled out on the couch with his head on Brennan's lap and she had her arm around him.

Booth was unable to express, even to himself, just how happy and content he was to be here with the two people he loved more than anyone or anything else.

He bent his head slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head and nuzzled his nose in her hair, then he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Temperance." She tilted her head back against his shoulder and turned her face towards his, the beautiful smile she gave him warmed his heart.

"I love you too Seeley." He flashed a smile of his own. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"Do you know how happy that makes me?" He asked.

"If it is anything like how happy it makes me, then yes I know. Do you know that since my parents disappeared, you and Parker are the only two people that I've told that to. You're the only two people I've ever wanted to say it to." She lowered her hand to rest lightly on his chest.

"I've said if before Temperance, but I've never meant it this much." He saw her gorgeous blue eyes fill with tears. "The 'only' person I could possibly love more is lying right there and has his head on your lap."

Brennan twisted her head to look down at the face of Booth's son. She gently stroked his blond curls, then she turned back to face Booth.

"I love him too Seeley, I really do." She got a dreamy look on her face. "He's the sweetest, most adorable little boy. He's so much like you. Parker's just as irresistible to me as you are."

"You think I'm irresistible?" He teased.

"I bought you a house, furnished it including a room for your son and asked you to move in with me. What does that tell you?" She smirked at him, but his face turned serious.

"Let's wake Parker so he can get up to bed and then you can tell me what it all means."

"I'll carry him Booth, there's no need to wake him." She started to get up, but he held her in place.

"Thanks Bones, for everything."

"You're worth it, you both are." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and then carefully slid off the couch so as not to wake Parker.

Once she had extricated herself, she gently picked up the little boy who had stolen her heart. He stirred slightly in her arms, lifted his head and looked at her curiously.

"Shh, go back to sleep Parker. I'm going to carry you to your bed." She crooned softly.

"Okay Bones." He said sleepily, then he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head back down on her shoulder. Parker fell back asleep instantly. Brennan raised a hand to stroke his back and swayed back and forth slightly as she held him.

"I'll be right back Booth." She told him and then left the room.

"When she returned, Brennan sat something down on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen.

"You want something to drink Seeley?" She called to him.

"Water, please." He inspected what she had brought downstairs with her, realizing what it was just as she walked back into the room and handed him his bottle of water.

"A baby monitor Bones?" He questioned as she sat down besides him.

"Well since Parker's not a baby, I suppose you could call it a child monitor." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "But, yes it is a monitor. It's a big house and unfamiliar to Parker. I was concerned that if he woke up during the night or during a nap and we are downstairs we wouldn't be able to hear him if he needed us."

"It was a great idea. You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I seriously doubt that I thought of everything, however I did try to think of as much as I could." He just smiled at her.

"Are you ready to talk Temperance?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm ready."

"Why are you nervous?" It's just me, your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." He caressed her cheek. "We're just going to talk so there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know you're right, but now you're my boyfriend and I've never been good at relationships."

"Babe, you don't have to be good at relationships." He slid his hand to the back of her neck and tugged her close. When they were nose to nose, he spoke again, after dropping his hand.

"You only have to be good with me and my son. You already are."

"But…" She began before he cut her off.

"No buts. Just trust me when I say you'll be fine, we'll be fine. Better than fine."

"I trust you Seeley, with my heart and my life." She whispered, echoing his earlier words. He closed the short distance between their mouths. The kiss was gently and loving. It was passionate and reassuring. That's how it was at first, but then it changed. The kiss deepened and increased in ardor. The kiss had a fervor and intensity that neither of them had ever experienced before. Their tongues stroked and teased, fanning the flames of their passion.

The only part of their bodies that were still touching were their mouths. Just as he was about to pull him onto his lap, Brennan sighed into his mouth and then pulled away retreating to the far end of the couch. She tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, get back here." He protested and started to go after her, but she put up a foot to fend him off.

"No Booth." She giggled. "Stay on your own side of the couch. You wanted to talk so let's talk."

Her giggles astonished him. It was a sound that took his breath away. She was always such a serious person and to hear her giggling was so inconsistent with her work persona.

"What is it Booth?" She asked him.

"You." He shook his head. "Giggling."

"I only giggle when I'm with you or Parker."

"Really?" She just nodded. Seeing his Bones, his Temperance, like this was endearing. Then, to know that she was only this way with him and his son. Well, he was seriously thinking about delaying their talk again.

"Seeley." She said warily, when she saw the look on his face. His eyes had gone dark with desire.

"Come here, I really want to kiss you again Bones." He told her huskily. She shivered at the deep and sexy tone of his voice.

"I really want to kiss you too, but if I come over there and kiss you right now then we're not going to be having our talk."

"Just one kiss and then we can talk." He cajoled.

"Honey, if I come over there, I'm not going to be able to stop at one kiss." She heard him groan and saw him turn away from her.

"Well at least I know its not just me suffering from frustration." He ground out.

"No it's not just you. Earlier was the most erotic…"

He interrupted her harshly, "Stop! Listen lets not talk about earlier right now, okay?"

Brennan was about to protest when he turned to look at her. He looked tormented. So she didn't say anything, just nodded. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Why is this so difficult Booth?" He could hear the confusion in her voice. He felt confused also.

"What is difficult Bones?"

"This…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the right word. "This need for you."

"You need me?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, I do. However, that's not what I meant. I meant this desire, this need for you. It's as if all of the sudden I can't be close enough to you. Touch you enough. Kiss you enough."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do Temperance. I want to bury myself in you so deep that we can't tell where you stop and I begin."

"Seeley." She whispered his name, her voice was husky and laced with desire.

"Shhh, it's okay. You said you wanted to wait and we'll wait. It's just not gonna be as easy as I thought it was going to be." He admitted wryly.

"It's not easy for me either. I've been attracted to you from the beginning, but I tamped it down, covered it up and ignored it. I tried to ignore it and thought it had gone away." She told him softly.

"But it didn't go away Seeley." She rose and started pacing the floor. "You became my best friend; someone I could trust and depend on."

"You're my best friend too Temperance." He interjected quietly.

"I know." She gave him a sweet smile.

"You were saying…" He prompted.

"I was saying that it didn't go away. It grew. It grew more intense and more…" She trailed off.

"More what, Bones?" She stopped her pacing and turned to look at him.

"More everything, Seeley. Just. More. That's why I don't want you to think that I'm going to regret or change my mind about any of this." She gestured to their surroundings.

"And I'm not going to change my mind about wanting you and wanting you to move in here. I'm not going to change my mind about you, period." Brennan stopped pacing and moved to stand in front of Booth. She ran her fingers through his hair. When he looked up at her, she continued.

"I love you Seeley Booth and that's not going to change. Yes, I've decided several things suddenly but not my love for you."

"I told you that the feelings have been there and growing for a longtime now. When I saw you lying there on the floor of my kitchen, I was terrified that I had lost you. I was terrified that I had lost my chance to be with you.

"I talked with Angela about it." She drew a deep breath. "You know that I have issues with being abandoned. I've always pushed people away before they get a chance to leave me. Well, I've been scared to let you any further into my life, because of how devastated I would be if you left or if something happened to you."

"Temperance, there are things that are going to be beyond my control, but I promise you that I would never willingly let anything come between us or take me away from you." She simply nodded and took a shaky breath. "I have the same fears as you do Bones, that's why I haven't said anything either. We can do this though. We can do it together. You and I make a great team."

"I know we do Booth." She gave him a sweet smile. "When I was talking with Angela, she told me that I would be just as upset if something happened whether I told you how I feel or not. The only difference would be that if I told you I would have a lot of wonderful memories and if I didn't I would have regrets."

"Angela's right."

"Yes, she is. I don't want to have regrets when it comes to you and I. Although this terrifies me…I want to try this. I do have a couple of conditions though."

"Of course, you do." He teased. "I have some of my own too, but you go first."

"First, I want to keep this just between us for now. I'm not ashamed, I just want time to ourselves. Although, the Angela and the guys know already."

"I'm fine with that. Next."

"This can't interfere with our work, when we're able to go back. Our work is very important to me. I don't want that to be a messed up by us starting a relationship."

"Agreed. Next."

"I really do want you to move in here and I'm willing to prove to you that it wasn't just an impulsive decision. There were specific reasons why I bought this particular house and the things I furnished it with. I'd like to explain them to you."

"Okay." He flashed a smile at her that had her insides melting. "I'd like for you to explain it to me."

"You said you had some conditions too, what are they Seeley?"

"That if we have an argument or problem, we talk it out. We might need to take time to cool down, even step away or walk away for a little while to do so, but we always come back to talk it out. Along with that, we can't run away from each other if we're scared." He waited for her response; he knew this was going to be difficult for her.

"Okay." She nodded her head. "I can't say that it won't be an impulse of mine to run, because I'm sure it will be. I might leave for the day, but I promise that I won't disappear without you knowing where I am going. I promise to always return be the end of the day so that we can talk things out. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that's acceptable. And I will hold myself to that as well."

"Next." She prompted.

"I want you to be happy and I want this to work, but more importantly I want us to remain the best of friends. If for any reason, this isn't working or stops working for you, I want you to let me know."

"Seeley, I…" He held up a hand.

"No, hear me out." She nodded in acquiescence. "I agree with what you said about our relationship not interfering with our work, but more importantly I don't want it to ruin our friendship. So if you change your mind about us, just let me know and we can end things amicably before they get bad. Then, we can try and salvage our partnership and our friendship even if we can't make a relationship work, because like you they are very important to me too."

Brennan just stared at him for a moment, her head tilted to the side. He could tell she was letting everything sink in and thinking about it before answering. Finally, she held out her hand as if to shake his hand.

"Deal." He took her hand in his and shook it.

"Deal."

TBC in Chapter 14


	14. Hold You Close

A/N: I would like to apologize about how long it has taken me to update this story. Things have been crazy in my life and to top it off the muse has decided to desert me. I've still been getting reviews for this story and people adding this story to their alerts, as well as adding me to their alerts. That still astounds me, especially since it's been two months since my last update! Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this story to continue. I can't promise regular update, but I do promise to do the best I can.

Thanks again to all my readers.

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 14: Excuse me?**

"_No, hear me out." She nodded in acquiescence. "I agree with what you said about our relationship not interfering with our work, but more importantly I don't want it to ruin our friendship. So if you change your mind about us, just let me know and we can end things amicably before they get bad. Then, we can try and salvage our partnership and our friendship even if we can't make a relationship work, because like you they are very important to me too."_

_Brennan just stared at him for a moment, her head tilted to the side. He could tell she was letting everything sink in and thinking about it before answering. Finally, she held out her hand as if to shake his hand._

"_Deal." He took her hand in his and shook it._

"_Deal."_

As she stood there in front of him, her hand still in his, they simply smiled at one another for a moment.

Booth was the first to move. He shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, then he let go of Brennan's hand. He placed his hand on the back of her thigh and pulled her closer to that she stood between his legs.

"Seeley?" She questioned. He didn't answer her though, just wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her to him with his cheek resting against her stomach.

Brennan stood still for a moment, and then she slid one arm carefully around his shoulders, the other hand she slid into his hair and held him close to her. They stayed that way for several minutes, reveling in their newfound freedom to touch and hold one another.

She thought of how glad she was that she had listened to and heeded Angela's advice, they she had taken the risk and expressed her feelings to Seeley. It was amazing to her how easy his first name ran through her mind, she had always though of him as 'Booth', but now he was Seeley to her. She was glad that for once she had taken a chance with her emotions. She had believed that Seeley was worth the risk and now that she knew he felt the same for her…she KNEW that that she'd made the right decision. She was glad that she could hold him close and she never wanted to let him go.

Booth was thinking of how wondrous it felt to have Bones in his arms. Well, in his 'arm', he silently cursed his injuries and the sling he had to wear. Then he thanked God that it had been him that had opened the refrigerator door and not her. He also thanked God that he had arrived in time to save her from Kenton. He was glad that he could hold her close and he never wanted to let her go.

This time, she was the first to move. When she pulled back he lifted his head to look at her.

"I love you Seeley and I'm glad you're staying here."

"I love you Temperance and I'm glad you invited me to stay her." He paused a moment. "You invited me to move in too, does that offer still stand?"

She nodded her head slowly; he could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. He pushed her back slightly so he could stand up. Booth held out his hand to her.

"Why don't you give me the detailed tour and then I'll give you my answer."

"Detailed tour?"

"You told me that there were reasons behind several of the things you've done and bought for us. I actually know some of the reasons or at least I'm pretty sure I do."

"You do?" Brennan's surprise was evident in her voice.

"Don't be so surprised Bones, I know you very well. I've started to understand how you think." He told her with a grin.

"Okay, smart guy; tell me what you think my reasons are." He chuckled at her as she stood there, hands on hips, ready to challenge his conclusions.

"Alright, but first I want you to show me the study." Booth started to head in that direction, he left her to trail behind him.

"The study isn't done yet." She told him. "I haven't figured out what type of desks to get. I thought that you might have some suggestions."

When they entered the study, Booth went to the middle of the room and began to turn, taking it all in. There were bookshelves on all but one of the walls, some had closed storage, but most were opened shelves. There were lots of books and knick-knacks up, but there was plenty of space for him to add his books and belongings. On one wall however, the shelves only came halfway up the wall, this created a large shelf for displaying items. Again, there was room for him to add some items of his own. There was even a television. On another wall, the only wall with a window and without bookshelves, there was a pair of overstuffed chairs that had a table between them and an ottoman to share.

There actually was a desk in the room, but it was child-sized, on top of the small desk was one of those educational toys that are designed like laptops.

Booth stopped his inspection of the room and turned to face her with a large smile on his face. Hers turned serious.

"What?" His grin grew larger.

"Sometimes you can be hard to read, like the fact that I never suspected you loved me. Then there are other times, like now, it's so much easier to figure you out."

"Okay, so tell me what you've figured out."

He walked over to her, he took her by the hand and led her over to one of the chairs. Booth turned to face her. He started to struggle with his sling.

"Bones, help me get this thing off."

"You should leave in on Booth. It's helping to support your clavicle and our earlier 'activities' probably aggravated your injuries, you should leave it on."

"No. I'm taking this thing off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to sit down in this chair and my girlfriend, who happens to be the love of my life, which would be you by the way." When he called her the loved of his life, she started helping him remove his sling with a smile on her face. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "As I was saying, my girlfriend is going to sit on my lap. I want to be able to put 'both' my arms around you and hold you close. I can't do that with this stupid sling on. Then I'll tell you what I've figured out."

"Seeley, I'm not getting in that chair with you." She grabbed his sling and started for the door.

"Bones. Get back here."

"No. I'm not getting in that chair with you, but I will…" She paused for effect. "get in bed with you."

She walked out of the room and left him there, slightly dazed at her words. Brennan chuckled and headed upstairs.

"Excuse me?" He asked of an empty room after he had gotten over his shock, then he took off after her.

TBC in Chapter 15


	15. The Reasons, the Decision

Thanks to everyone for their extreme patience with me. I can only say that life is life and that some times means struggles.

I dedicate this chapter to all of the Boothy Bunch girls… you're friendship and support is a wonderful thing.

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 15: The Reasons, the Decision and the ….**

When Booth got to the top of the stairs he saw her. Brennan stood outside his son's door, looking in at Parker. He came up to stand behind her and slid his arms around her pulling her back against him. She let her head fall back gently against his chest. He bent his head so that he could press his cheek to hers and watched his son sleep on the bottom bunk where she had placed him. Booth still couldn't get over all that she had done for Parker and himself.

"He's such a sweet little boy Booth. You and Rebecca should be very proud of the job you've done with him." She told him softly. He shifted his head slightly so that his mouth was near her ear.

"We are." He whispered. His pride was evident in his voice. "I'm very proud of you too Temperance."

She shifted just a little in his arms so that she could look at his face.

"Why are you proud of me?"

"I'm proud of you because you have decided to tell me how you feel and to give us a chance." He tightened his arms around her. "I'm proud of you because of what you've done for me and my son, not because of the things that you did for us and bought for us, but because of what those things mean."

"I know that dealing with your emotions has always been difficult for you. I also know that it is easier for you to express yourself in other ways." He felt her stiffen slightly in his arms. "Babe there is not a thing wrong with that. You've been through a lot in your life and some things are harder for you than others. I wasn't being critical." He felt her relax again.

"Come on. Let's get out of this doorway." He released her and moved from the doorway. "Did I hear you right downstairs?"

"If you heard me say that I would get in bed with you; then yes you heard me right." She led the way to his room. Once she was in his room she went to the dresser and started opening drawers, she removed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Booth just watched from the doorway, when she made her way back to him he blocked her from leaving the room.

"What's going on Bones?"

"You said that you can read me fairly effectively, but you're not the only one with that skill. I 'cannot' read people, well people that aren't you anyway." She told him with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" She grinned at him and ducked under his arm. "Come on Booth."

He followed her as she went down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door and led the way into the room. The room was set up similar to his. There was a kind size bed, a dresser, armoire and a chair in the corner; the furniture was a dark wood. That is where the similarities ended. Her room was much more colorful, there were jewel tones in the bedding and colorful artwork on the walls. The effect was a softer room, but not too feminine, it would be room he could feel comfortable and at home in.

Once he was in the room, she shut the door behind him. She dropped his pajamas on the bed and went to the dresser to get her own. Brennan moved towards the bathroom.

"I'll change in the bathroom, you can change out here. Do you need any help?" He just shook his head and watched her leave the bedroom. Booth quickly removed his clothes and put on the pajama bottoms that she had gotten for him. He tossed the t-shirt onto the chair along with his other clothes; then he sat down nervously on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom.

Brennan opened the door slightly and called out to him. Once he had assured her that he was decent she came out. His heart stopped for a second as she stepped into view. She was wearing a sapphire blue silk robe that was tied closed at her waist and it stopped just above her knee. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The fact that she was his took his breath away.

"Bones." His voice was rough with desire. She started to walk towards him, but she stopped a few feet away. "What's going on?"

"Like I said, I don't read people but I do read you. So…." She moved away and started lighting candles. "You're supposed to tell me the reasons and then give me your answer about moving in. I 'read' that as you've already made your decision."

"You think so huh?" He asked as he watched her move about the room. "What's my decision then?"

"I'm not telling you yet, the deal was that my reasons come first. And since you 'know' them, you can say what they are and then I'll tell you what your decision is." She had finished lighting the candles, shut off the overhead light and returned to stand a few feet away from him.

"Come a little closer." She just shook her head.

"No." He started to get up, but she held up a hand and stepped back. "No Booth, if I come any closer then we'll be delaying this conversation too."

"You're right, although I'm not sure how much quality this conversation is going to have, because all I can think about right now is what you're wearing or not wearing under that robe."

"Well, you're not the only having trouble Booth." She raised her hand and gestured towards him. "I got you a t-shirt for a reason you know. You're not making it easy on me either."

He just shrugged at her innocently. Inside though, he was glad to know that she was having difficulties as well. Booth thought back to their earlier conversation, when they had talked about how intense their need was and how it seemed to overwhelm them both. They had told one another that the desire had always been there, just contained, but now that they had let it loose, it threatened to overpower them.

"Tell me Booth."

"Okay." He found that if he focused on her face and eyes, it was a little easier to concentrate. "Angela, told me that you find it easier to buy expensive gifts rather than express how you feel. She said that was how you did express yourself, so I know that you were trying to show me how much you felt for me and that you wanted to include me in your life when you did all this."

"True, but that's not all."

"It was also you're way of showing me how serious you are about us."

"Yes, but how does it show you I'm serious?" She pushed for more. Brennan needed him to understand.

"What has always been the most important thing in your life up until now?"

"My work." She answered with hesitation.

"I know. When I saw the study, where you would be bringing work home I saw several different things. There was a TV, 'two'chairs, space for me to add books and personal affects. There was also a desk for Parker. There are examples like that all over the house. The kitchen and the refrigerator with 'glass' doors. The exercise room has equipment for the type of work out I like. Not to mention Parker's room. Those things showed me that you are willing to include me 'and' my son in every aspect of your life."

"You're right Booth."

"That's not all I saw though." He paused for a moment. "I saw holes everywhere, just like I saw in the study. There are holes to be filled in with my belongings. I saw spots where some of my souvenirs and knick-knacks can be displaced. I saw empty spaces that would be perfect for pictures. I noticed that the entertainment center has room for my dvds and cds. Oh and then there is the fact that there is a television in almost every room of this house." He grinned at her.

"Including the master bath." She rolled her eyes.

"There's a tv in the bathroom?" His eyes lit up.

"Focus Booth." She chuckled at him.

"As I was saying…you've made room for Parker and I in your life and in your home."

"You're right Seeley, about all of that. So do you want to hear what your decision is now?"

"Are you sure you know what it's going to be?" She nodded.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that your answer is yes, that you will be moving in here with me." He gave her the charm smile that always seemed to make her stomach feel as if it was fluttering.

"There isn't anything else I would rather live than with you and my son." His face got serious. "Although, it wouldn't matter to me if we had all this 'stuff' or not, just being with you every night and waking up to you every morning is enough for me."

Brennan her eyes filled with tears at his tender words, she swiped at them with her hand.

"It's not just you and Parker though; I've made room in my life for Rebecca too." She could tell the moment her words sank in by the shocked expression on his face.

"What does Rebecca have to do with this?"

"Well, she is Parker's mother, which means that she will always be a part of our lives. Haven't you wondered why I bought 'this' house, in 'this' neighborhood and this close to your house." He just shook his head.

"This way she won't have to go out of her way when she picks Parker up from us. If he needs to stay with us during the week, you won't have to go out of your way to get him to his pre-school. Also, earlier this week when you told her that you wouldn't be able to take Parker this weekend because of your injuries, I called her and told her that I would help you with him." She continued.

"When I had decided to do all of this I called her and asked to meet her. She agreed to meet me for lunch. The reason she was so upset when you cancelled was because she had plans this weekend. I assured her that there was no reason to cancel her plans. I also told her that you and I were going to be seeing a lot more of each other."

"You did? What if I said no?" He teased.

"Well, Angela guaranteed me that you wouldn't." She told him matter-of-factly, but she had a grin on her face. "I told Rebecca that we were going to be moving in together and that since I would be more involved in Parker's life that I thought it would be good if we could all get along. She was apprehensive at first but I reassured her that I was only concerned with Parker's best interests and that he could only benefit if we all got along."

"How did she take that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well Parker's here isn't he? She wasn't sure but I think I convinced her to give me a chance." She paused. To give us a chance. She thought to herself.

Brennan thought back to the conversation that she had with Rebecca. It had been difficult at first, but they really had worked through some issues. They had even argued about Seeley and Rebecca's excluding him from his son's life. Brennan made a case for and won for Seeley to have more time with Parker. Rebecca was willing to be less restrictive with their time together. She was even going to call them first when a babysitter was needed.

Brennan had finally convinced Rebecca when she told her that she only wanted what was best for Parker and Seeley, that it was undeniable how much the two of them loved one another. Rebecca had admitted that she still had hard feelings concerning Seeley and that was affecting her decisions.

Rebecca had asked her if she loved Seeley. Brennan had been apprehensive to answer, but finely she had admitted her love. The fact that she had admitted it had been the turning point for Rebecca. Also, they had both agreed to keep their discussion between themselves.

"I can't believe that she let him come." He was amazed. "Whatever you said must have worked, thank you Temperance."

"You don't have to thank me. I know how much Parker means to you and you are his hero. Rebecca realized that it was unfair to keep you apart."

"Are we done with this conversation?" He lowered his voice. When she nodded, he motioned for her to come close. And she did.


	16. Now and Always

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

A/N: I would like to take a minute to thank everyone who has stuck it out with me and this story. I really appreciate it guys. Now on with the story, the love and the lovin'! There will more than likely be only a chapter or two left to this story along with an epilogue. It has been so much fun writing this.

_**I need to take a minute and send out a few special thanks… **_

_**Loony, Willi, a2b, TuriRay, Tinky, Pyro you guys are what kept me from forgetting about this story and helped me to finish it up. Thanks!**_

_**And to all of the rest of the Boothy Bunch… you guys rock like Booth's socks!!**_

_**To KinseyJo... a new Booth convert!! It took awhile, but now she loves Booth just as much as the rest of us! I'm looking forward to her Bones stories... they will be amazing!**_

_**And last but certainly not least… to my new friends at the House forum. Especially BeeBee, Christina, Britt and Mishy. **_

_**An extra special thanks must go to Mishy-Mo… she writes the most amazing House fics. Her story 'Primal' has a scene that was the inspiration for this love scene between Booth and Brennan. I hope she approves and remembers that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. **_

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Chapter 16: Now and Always**

"_Are we done with this conversation?" He lowered his voice. When she nodded, he motioned for her to come close. And she did._

Brennan moved closer to Booth, as she neared him he shifted slightly, spreading his legs and she stepped between them. He had felt his lower body begin to stir when she had come out of the bathroom and he had seen her in the robe. Now his cock was stiffening at the mere brush of her leg against his. His hands had been on his knees now he brought them to her hips, he felt a tremor go through her body at his touch.

"Booth, are you sure you want to do this now?" She asked softly. At his look of disappointment she hurried to reassure him. "I mean I want to, but I don't want to aggravate your injuries. I don't want to hurt you."

"Bones, it would hurt more to 'not' do this." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I want to be with you. We just have to be gentle and you'll have to do most of the work."

"It's a good thing I'm a workaholic." She told him with a grin. He returned her grin with a charm smile, it disappeared when she stepped away from him.

"What is it?" He was worried that perhaps she had changed her mind. He would willingly control himself for her, but was concerned that it was too much too fast.

She didn't say anything but gestured for him to stand up. When he did, she moved to pull the covers back and plump up the pillows up against the headboard.

Once that was done, she came back towards him. Brennan stopped just a few inches in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Seeley." She said his name softly.

"Temperance." His voice was just as soft.

She slid her hands around to his back and then down to the waist band of his pajama pants. Slowly, she slid them under the waistband and cupped his firm ass. She squeezed gently pushed his pants down over his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them and closer to her, but she stepped away again.

"Get in the bed Seeley." Again, he complied with her request. He situated himself so he was sitting up against the pillows.

"I want to make love 'to' you. Will you let me? I've tried to show you with things just how much you mean to me and have told you how I feel, but I want to show you with my body too." She said shyly.

"Babe of course you can. I want to show you too. Now come here. I can't wait to see you, touch you and taste you."

He watched as she untied the belt of her robe and let it fall of her shoulders to reveal her glorious naked body. Booth felt himself get impossibly hard at the sight of her.

She came close to the bed and he reached for her. "Not yet Seeley, let me love you."

He swallowed hard and fought the need to grab her and roll her body underneath his.

Brennan crawled onto the bed and straddled his thighs. She placed her hands on either side of his chest and leaned forward to press her mouth to his skin. She kissed his injuries, the old and the new.

Booth inhaled sharply as her mouth found first one nipple and then the other. She sucked them into her mouth and flicked them with her tongue. She kissed a trail down his chest that was followed by her hands, then across his taut stomach and lower still.

With one long motion, she licked his erection from the base to the tip. He groaned at the feel of her tongue and warm breath on his most sensitive flesh.

"Bones, I need you." He ground out.

She didn't say anything, but repeated the action. She swirled her tongue around the tip and could feel the moisture there. Yes, he was ready for her. And she knew she was almost ready too as she felt the growing dampness between her legs.

However, she wanted to taste him again and so she did. This time she took him into her mouth fully and began to make love to him with her mouth. He groaned again and slid a hand into her hair as she moved against him.

"Oh… Bones… feel so… mmmm." His voice was husky and his words disjointed.

The feeling for him, though, was too intense. His head was tossed back and his breath coming hard and fast, just like he was afraid he was going to if she didn't stop soon.

"Bones… no… more." He finally managed to say.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"I need to be inside you." He told her roughly. She smiled at him and nodded slightly.

She crawled up his body slowly. As she did, she let the tips of her breasts rub against his skin. They both quivered at the contact.

Booth speared his hands into her hair and pulled her mouth to his in a brutal kiss that left her in no doubt as to bad he wanted her. She returned the kiss zeal and fervor that left him without doubts as well.

When air became a necessity they broke apart, their chests were heaving.

"I want you so much Seeley." She whimpered.

"Then take me, I'm all yours." He cupped her face. "Now and always."

"And I'm yours." She pressed her cheek into his palm. "Now and always."

Brennan shifted so that feminine heat was directly over his erection. She gently rocked her hips against him just as she had earlier on the couch, only this time there was no barrier between them.

"Temperance… please." He said with a low growl.

She lifted her hips and he slid his hand between them to position himself for her. She framed his face with her hands and stared into his eyes as she slid onto him. Her body took him in completely. Her eyes fluttered for a moment at the feeling of fullness, but they remained open. His jaw tightened at the feel of her hot, wet sheath surrounding him. It was all he could do to keep from coming right then.

The wonder of finally being joined, something they had both secretly longed for, was indescribable.

He put his hands on her hips, using his thigh and butt muscles to thrust up into her. However, when he did this she raised herself almost completely off of him.

"No Seeley, don't." She told him and he relaxed. When he had, she slid back down on him. Be still."

It was difficult, his body was crying out to move. He knew with his injuries it wasn't possible, but he wanted nothing more than to have her body underneath his and to pound her into the mattress.

"Please baby… move." He groaned.

"I know you trust me Seeley, so trust me now." He grit his teeth and nodded. "I'm not going to move."

And she didn't move at all, her body was completely still. She still held his face in hers. Well, he thought she wasn't moving. He let out a growl of pleasure as he felt her flex her internal muscles against his hardened member.

"Touch me." She whimpered. He obeyed immediately. One hand slid to her breast and began to gently squeeze while he thumbed her nipple. The other went to where their bodies were joined. He put his thumb on her clit and began to slowly circle it, pressing firmly. A shudder went through her body.

Her body had a sheen of perspiration from her efforts. The urge to move was almost irresistible, but she fought it has she flexed her muscles harder, each lasting a little longer than the last.

"I'm so close babe." He cried out hoarsely.

"Me… too." She panted. The desire to scream out in pleasure was too strong, so she leaned forward to press her mouth to his. She could feel her body tense as her orgasm got close.

Booth moved his hand from her breast to clutch on to her hip. He used his hand to hold her body tight to his and flexed the muscles of his thighs and ass again to press their bodies as close as possible. All the while the thumb on her clit moved faster and harder.

She gasped into his mouth as she began to come. The hands that held his face moved to his shoulders and she dug her nails into his flesh.

She tore her mouth from his and threw her head back as her orgasm coursed through her body. Booth latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and lightly bit her nipple.

"Seeeeeeeley." She cried out in low voice.

He could no longer hold back his own orgasm and he came inside her as her body milked his. Her muscles continued to flex, although the intensity was diminishing as they rode out their orgasm.

She collapsed against his chest, careful to avoid his injured right side. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him as they both recovered. They stayed that way, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, for a long time.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She sighed. "That was…"

"Incredible. I know." He murmured against her ear.

"I love you Seeley."

"I know you do. I love you too Temperance."

She gingerly moved her body off of his and waited for him to slide down into a laying position, then she curled into his side.

"I'm so tired." She told him quietly.

"Then go to sleep."

As she was just about to doze off, he spoke again. "Temperance?"

"Hhmmm?"

"I think that was my favorite gift yet." She looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"I'm glad, because it is definitely something that can't be returned I'm afraid. You're stuck with me now." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked a kiss on her lips and laid his head back on the pillow.

Wrapped in each others arms, they fell asleep.

THE END!!

I can't believe I finally finished this… well there will be an epilogue to follow. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I apologize that it has taken me so long to finish, but your encouragement has been an enormous help.

Thanks, bandbi


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the imagination of me, myself and I.

A/N: Well folks, this is it, the last installment of this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have.

**GIFTS FOR US**

**Epilogue... 1 year later**

Brennan pulled into the driveway on a Saturday afternoon. Booth's SUV was already in the drive. He had stayed home that day; it was their weekend with Parker.

She had gone to work; at least that's what she had told them she was doing. She actually had gone to see about another gift for them all.

As she walked into their house, she thought that it couldn't be better timing. It had been one year ago today that Seeley had moved in with her. It had been one year ago that they had finally admitted their feelings for one another.

The year that followed had been the best of her life. She had never been this content or happy. She never for a minute regretted her decision.

As she went into the office, she looked at the gift Seeley had gotten for them. It was a 'partners' desk. It was basically two desks together. He had it specially made. The two sides were different. They were made of different types of wood, but they were held together by one uniform work surface. It was a beautiful piece of furniture.

He explained that it symbolized them. Two very different people brought together and held together by their love. He also said that he had had it made out of solid wood so that it would be and that it would last a lifetime just like their love.

She ran her hand along the surface and smiled at the memory of the thank you she had given him for the gift. Then she went to find her Booth Boys.

They were in the backyard playing. She stepped out onto the back deck and watched them. It was still amazing to her how much she had changed as a result of having them in her life. The biggest changes were yet to come.

"Bones." She heard him name being called and looked up to see Parker running towards her. She knelt down just before a jumped into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I missed you Bones."

"I missed you too Parker."

"Did you miss me too?" She looked up at the older of the two Booth Boys and smiled. "Parker are you putting the moves on my girl again?"

"No Daddy." He giggle and let go of Brennan. She stood and went into Booth's embrace.

"Of course I missed you." She told him and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her body flush against his and deepened the kiss.

"Eeewww Daddy not again!" Parker whined and the adults separated as they laughed.

"Did you have a good day at work Bones?" Booth asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't go to work." He looked at her suspiciously.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Booth, I said it, so it's unlikely I would forget. Besides, I only said that so you wouldn't know that I was going to get you and Parker a surprise."

"Bones we got you a surprise too." Parker said enthusiastically.

"What did you get me?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm not telling." Parker shook his head. She turned to look at Booth and he shrugged.

"Well then you and Parker can't have your surprise either." She pouted.

"What is it Bones? Tell me pleeeeease." Parker pleaded with clasped hands. She just shook her head and then he flashed his version of the Booth charm smile. "Please Tempe."

She couldn't help it she laughed at him and then turned to glare at Booth. "Do you see what you've taught him?"

He just shrugged again and gave her HIS version of the charm smile. She threw her hands in the air and went inside and flopped down on the couch.

They followed her in the house.

"So do you want your surprise now?" Booth asked her.

"Of course." She grinned up at him and then her eyes widened as he dropped to one knee in front of her and took her hand in his.

He looked nervous as he spoke. "Temperance, this has been the best year of my life. This time with you has been wonderful. And the fact that you have made this house a home for me and my son, that you've opened up your heart to Parker, well it's amazing to me. You've done so much for both of us."

She looked over his shoulder at Parker, who was standing behind him. He was grinning from ear to ear and barely able to stand still, he was so excited.

She returned her gaze to Booth. "I love you so much Bones. Whether you say yes or no, I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. I'm hoping that you will say yes though."

"You haven't asked me a question yet Seeley." She teased.

"Just a minute Bones, you're always so impatient." He chuckled and turned to look at his son. "Parker are you ready?"

"Yup!" He practically shouted, then he ran to his father's side and knelt down beside him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked back and forth between them. They were both giving her the infamous charm smile that melted her insides and usually got them whatever they wanted.

"Bones." Parker said seriously. "You are the smartest person I know. I like when I get to come here and spend time with you."

"I like it too Bub." She told him with a smile.

"I'm not done Bones!"

"Oh sorry, go on then."

"Bones, me and daddy have something very important that we want to ask you." He looked up at his dad and nodded.

"Temperance, will you be my wife?" Booth asked with a hopeful expression on his face, then he looked down at Parker and nodded.

Parker pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside, lay a beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring.

"Bones, will you be my step-mom?" He asked with his own hopeful expression.

Brennan couldn't say anything. Tears streamed down her face. As she looked back and forth between the two men in her life.

"Babe?" Booth prompted. He had known this could be somewhat of a risk, but he had been sure that it would turn out the way he wanted. Now he was starting to get worried, then the worry was taken away.

"Yes, of course I will marry you Booth and be your step-mom. I love you both so much." She told them and the next thing she knew Parker was handing his father the ring. She looked down as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Booth leaned into to kiss her passionately, but it wasn't long before Parker was tugging on his father's sleeve.

"Daddy! You gotta stop kissing her so she can give us our surprise."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Hey Parker, why don't you go get my bag off the desk and bring it in here for me." Brennan asked him. And he was off and running.

Booth took advantage of the alone time to speak. "I wanted to do this when it was just us and it have been more romantic, but I had asked Parker what he thought about us getting married. He was ecstatic and asked if he could be here too. I'm glad he was he though, but right now I just want to carry my 'fiancé' up to bed and ravish her."

Booth lowered his mouth hers and gave her a kiss that started a fire low in her belly. She moaned into his mouth. Booth groaned and pulled away as he heard Parker running down the hall. She just chuckled.

"It's okay Seeley, I'm glad he's here. Besides you better get used to interruptions." She told him cryptically.

Parker handed her bag to her and sat down on the floor in front of his father.

She pulled out something and handed it to Parker. He looked at it while his father looked over his shoulder at it.

Parker looked up at his dad. "Daddy what is this?"

But Booth didn't say a thing, his mouth was opened in surprise and his eyes shone brightly.

"Daddy?" Parker persisted. Brennan came to Booth's rescue.

"This is a picture of your little brother or sister." Parker looked at her in amazement.

"That doesn't look like a baby." She laughed.

"That's because it is still very small." He squinted at the picture.

"Where is it? Can I see it?"

"No, you can't see it yet because it's in me." She pointed to the approximate spot on her abdomen where the baby was. "It's growing in there until it's ready to be born. It will be ready in about seven more months."

"That's a long time Bones." Parker sounded dejected.

"It will be here before you know it Bub." She ruffled his hair. They both turned to look at Booth. This time it was him that had tears running down his face. Parker looked at him, shook his head and did a perfect imitation of what Brennan had done earlier. He threw his arms in the air.

"You guys are mushy. I'm going outside to play." And then he was gone.

Booth raised his eyes to hers. "We're having a baby?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Seeley we are and we're getting married too." She told him softly as she wiped his tears.

He crashed his mouth into hers, pushed her back onto the couch and lay down beside her. After several minutes, he lifted his mouth and gazed down at her with a happy smile on his face.

"Temperance, I think these are the two best gifts you've ever given me." He took her left hand in his and kissed it. Then he laid his hand on her abdomen. She shook her head.

"They're gifts for us Seeley." She said as she covered his hand with hers and her lips to meet his.

The End….

Well, I hope that the end of this was as satisfying for y'all as it was for me. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Y'all are wonderful and I love everyone of ya'.

Thanx,

bandbi


End file.
